Harry Potter et la renaissance des Estalis
by Faustine30
Summary: Post Odp. Lorsqu'Hermione est attaquée, Harry va devoir retourner à Grimmauld Place. Mais il ne se doute certainement pas de celui qu'il va y retrouver... Sirius alive fic ! (PAS d'AU) [Chap9 up]
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Faustine ( Faustine30tiscali.fr)

Disclaimer : Le blabla habituel, je prendrait bien Sirius, mais malheureusement rien de tout ça ne m'appartient… Sauf les personnages que j'ai inventé bien évidemment.

Je ne peux pas vous promettre de mises à jour trop fréquentes, mais je vais faire mon possible pour pas trop faire traîner les choses.

Bonne lecture ! Et si vous aimez ou que vous avez des commentaires ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une ptite review…

Chapitre 1 : l'attaque

« Hermione ! » appela une voix en bas des escaliers. « Hermione ! Où est-tu ? »

 « Je suis dans ma chambre, » répondit l'intéressée.

« Encore ? Mais tu n'est pas sortie de la journée !! Tu ne vas quand même pas passer l'été à travailler ? »

« Mais non, maman », répondit la jeune fille avec un soupir résigné. « Bon, je finis ça et j'arrive. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. »

Elle remit machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en se penchant à nouveau sur son devoir. Satisfaite, elle termina sa phrase, puis inscrivit en haut de la page « Hermione Granger, Gryffondor ». Après quoi elle reposa sa plume.

Curieux comme les choses peuvent changer vite. Les années précédentes, elle avait effectivement passé l'immense majorité de ses vacances à faire ses devoirs ou à apprendre par coeur ses nouveaux manuels. Mais à présent, elle ressentais parfois le besoin de sortir, de se changer les idées parfois simplement de voir le soleil et de respirer l'air de l'extérieur. La lumière du soleil, sa chaleur, ne lui avaient jamais parus si bienveillants. Peut-être qu'elle ranimait inconsciemment l'espoir quand une petite partie de son cœur, qui luttait constamment pour s'imposer toute entière, rappelait uniquement la peur et la tristesse.

Hermione refoula ces sombres pensées. Elles étaient inutiles. Elle se devait d'être un soutient du mieux qu'elle le pouvait Harry en avait besoin, plus que jamais. Elle devait être forte le seul endroit où elle pouvait pleurer, crier et se révolter contre l'injustice, l'horreur et le désespoir, c'était son propre cœur. La rentrée serait difficile. Autant essayer de s'y préparer – même si c'était impossible.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent sur un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre. Elle tendit la main et s'en saisit. Tracés à l'encre verte, les résultats de ses OWLs consistaient en une liste ininterrompue de « O ». Outstanding. La meilleure des appréciations possibles. Elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix pourtant, il lui faudrait choisir ses matières et ses options avec soin, car en sixième année commençait le cycle terminal des études de sorcellerie. Hermione songea que malgré ses choix d'options, elle ne savait toujours pas clairement ce qu'elle envisageait de devenir au terme de ses études. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi de façon sérieuse. Pendant ses premières années à Poudlard, l'orientation paraissait bien lointaine et la cinquième année avait été trop mouvementée, trop riche en travail et en émotions, pour lui laisser le temps d'y penser vraiment.

Ces réflexions la laissèrent songeuse. Certes, elle avait encore le temps mais songer à l'avenir avait paru dérisoire, et inquiétant… car qui pouvait dire si elle n'aurait pas déjà quitté ce monde avant que les deux dernières années d'études ne touchent à leur fin ?

Cette pensée la glaça. Personne n'aimait songer à sa propre mort. Et elle avait probablement été plus touchée qu'elle n'avait bien voulu l'admettre par la mort de Sirius…

« Hermione ! » Appela sa mère, coupant court à ses idées noires.

« J'arrive ! Deux minutes ! »

« Ton père est arrivé, et il attends comme moi que tu nous montre tes résultats ! »

« D'accord, d'accord… » répondit la jeune fille. Ses parents n'avaient pas encore vu sa feuille de notes. Elle en était encore à se demander pourquoi elle avait attendu une semaine avant de leur annoncer l'arrivée du fameux parchemin. Ils lui paraissaient souvent si éloignés du monde dans lequel elle vivait…

Un grand bruit résonna soudain au rez-de-chaussée, immédiatement suivi par un hurlement qu'Hermione identifia comme celui de sa mère. La jeune sorcière tendit l'oreille, perçut un fracas de vaisselle cassée, et elle crut entendre un sanglot. Puis le silence revint.

Elle se leva lentement de sa chaise et attrapa sa baguette magique. Elle s'aperçut alors que sa main tremblait. Non, se dit-elle. C'est impossible… Pas ici…

Le plus silencieusement possible, elle sortit de sa chambre et entreprit de descendre l'escalier. Soudain, une marche craqua. Comme dans un cauchemar, Hermione vit alors apparaître une silhouette entièrement noire qui ne manqua pas de la remarquer. Avec un petit rire sans joie, cette dernière murmura « tiens tiens… On dirait que l'oiseau est sorti de sa cage…Nous sommes au complet, deux moldus et une sang de bourbe… Descends donc, jeune fille, viens te joindre à nous… »

Paralysée, Hermione considéra rapidement les options restreintes qui s'offraient à elle. Soit elle remontait à l'étage pour fuir à l'aide d'un des nombreux sortilèges qu'elle connaissait, soit elle obéissait à l'homme qui paraissait fort être un mangemort. Fuir ? Et abandonner sa famille aux mains de ces assassins ? Non, c'était hors de question. Elle descendit les dernières marches, en espérant de toutes ses forces que le système de détection des attaques dont se glorifiait le ministère ces dernières semaines était bien réel et en état de marche…

L'ombre la suivit dans la cuisine. Là, Hermione aperçut d'abord ses parents, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un coin de la pièce. Sa famille. Même bien loin du monde de la sorcellerie, ils restaient extrêmement importants à ses yeux… Que faisaient des mangemorts chez elle ? _Tu le sais bien_, pensa-t-elle. Mais c'était impossible… Elle devait être en train de rêver, elle allait bien finir par se réveiller… Elle lutta contre ses émotions et refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de lui monter aux yeux. _Sois courageuse_. Elle n'avait pas le droit de montrer aux mages noirs sa terreur, pas devant sa famille terrifiée. L'adolescente releva la tête et observa les silhouettes noires qui bouchaient toutes les issues de la pièce. Quatre au total. Quatre contre une sorcière de 16 ans… et deux moldus incapables de se défendre… _Dans un certain sens, je devrai me sentir flattée…_Mais elle ne l'était pas. En s'efforçant de mettre dans sa voix une assurance qu'elle était loin d'avoir à cet instant, elle fixa celui qui semblait diriger le petit groupe et demanda : « Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Ce que nous voulons ? » Répondit l'homme d'une voix glaciale qu'Hermione n'avait jamais entendue. « C'est toi que nous voulons. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle pour gagner du temps. Elle connaissait fort bien la réponse…

« Pourquoi ? » répéta le mangemort. « Mais parce que tu as un peu trop tendance à venir fouiner dans nos affaires. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'apprécie pas qu'on prétende lui tenir tête… Ce que tu as fait un peu trop souvent à son goût… »

« D'accord, pourquoi pas. » rétorqua Hermione. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Si elle était bien sûre d'une chose, c'était qu'elle n'apprécierai pas ce qu'ils lui avaient réservé. Elle reprit : « Mais ma famille n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Laissez-les en dehors de tout ça… »

« Malheureusement pour eux, tes parents sont des moldus, sang-de-bourbe. Et ça suffit pour les condamner. Il fallait réfléchir aux conséquences avant d'interférer avec les plans du Seigneur des ténèbres… »

Il leva sa baguette, et la jeune sorcière comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle allait subir…

« _Endoloris !_ » Elle s'effondra sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine. C'était une sensation horrible, pire que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais pu imaginer. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps était transpercé d'une douleur aïgue, persistante… Et Hermione s'entendit vaguement crier, crier… Au moment où son esprit embrumé allait lâcher prise, tout cessa soudain.

Elle retrouva toute sa lucidité en un instant. La douleur avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle se sentit envahie par un immense soulagement mais il fut de courte durée… Car aussitôt la douleur revint. Elle s'insinuait partout, et semblait gagner en intensité à chaque instant… Puis elle cessa de nouveau, pour mieux recommencer quelques instants plus tard…

Comme tout se taisait de nouveau, la jeune fille se demanda combien de temps elle pourrait supporter un tel traitement. Combien de temps les Londubat avaient-ils supporté le sortilège avant de craquer et de devenir fous ? Elle comprenait à présent la terrible expérience qu'ils avaient dû endurer…

Après avoir subi ce traitement une nouvelle fois, elle sentit sa brève période de répit envahie par une indicible vague de terreur. _Je vais mourir_. _Je ne reverrai plus jamais personne_…_ Ron, Harry, mes amis…Je vais mourir ici, chez moi, sous les yeux de ma famille, et ils seront les prochains sur la liste_… Non. Elle tiendrait encore. Pour eux… Ils n'avaient rien fait pour mériter ça… Sans elle… Sans elle rien ne serait arriv

Une nouvelle vague de souffrance coupa court à ses réflexions. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que tout s'arrête… 

Et brusquement, tout s'arrêta.

Les yeux brouillés par un voile de larmes, incapable de penser clairement, elle cru distinguer des silhouettes qui se mouvaient autours d'elle. Des cris lointains résonnèrent dans sa tête. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut durer une éternité, les choses semblèrent se calmer, et il lui sembla que quelqu'un s'était approché d'elle rassemblant ses dernières bribes de volonté, elle parvint à relever la tête. Sa vue redevint plus nette, et c'est alors qu'elle aperçut le visage de la personne qui s'était accroupie à ses côtés.

Abasourdie, elle parvint à peine à articuler « c'est impossible… » avant de lâcher prise et de sombrer pour de bon dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapitre 2: Rencontres

**Note** : J'ai enlevé l'option "do not accept anonymous reviews" (merci Olivier1 de me l'avoir signalé ! Je suis une newbie sur ff.net ;-), donc le pb est réglé, tout le monde peut reviewer maintenant Ne vous en privez pas surtout !!

Réponse aux reviews : 

**. Luna13 : **Merci ! Voilà la suite…

**. Olivier1** : Ah-a, la personne mystérieuse… Fodra attendre encore un chapitre avant de la démasquer -) Merci encore pour le conseil technique lol !

**. Nightspark :** Merci, ça fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant -)

Chapitre 2 : rencontre

Harry se réveilla en sueur. Il se redressa dans son lit, et il lui fallut un long moment avant de reprendre totalement contact avec la réalité. Quel affreux cauchemar… Jamais, dans la longue liste d'horreurs qui avaient peuplé ses nuits agitées, il n'avait vu l'un de ses amis aussi proche de la mort. Excepté l'expérience de l'attaque de M. Weasley qu'il avait vécue l'an passé, jamais eux ou leurs familles n'étaient apparus dans ses rêves… Et comme à l'habitude, l'attaque dont il venait d'être témoin avait l'air si réelle… Et pour couronner le tout, il émanait de sa cicatrice une douleur aiguë qui était devenue quasi-permanente depuis le début des vacances.

Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Ces derniers temps, il s'était trop souvent réveillé terrorisé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Persuadé qu'il ne pourrait de toutes façons pas se rendormir de sitôt, l'adolescent chercha à tâtons sa lampe de chevet, qu'il alluma puis il récupéra ses lunettes et les posa sur son nez. Il repoussa ses couvertures et se leva traversant l'espace qui le séparait de la fenêtre en quelques enjambées, il s'accouda au rebord et observa le lotissement désert. Les réverbères dégageaient une clarté plus que suffisante pour éclairer la rue vide. Pas une fenêtre éclairée tous les habitants dormaient paisiblement, enfermés dans leur routine quotidienne, et totalement ignorants de l'existence même de la menace qui pesait sur eux en la personne de Lord Voldemort… Les gens étaient indifférents à tant de choses, songea Harry en portant son regard vers le ciel.

Et comme chaque nuit, il revit dans les étoiles un visage douloureusement familier.

Il semblait à Harry que tout, chaque mot, chaque objet, lui rappelait son parrain mais avec le ciel, c'était différent. Même s'il avait complètement raté son épreuve d'astronomie l'année précédente, il aimait cette matière, et savait parfaitement reconnaître les constellations et les étoiles ; de sorte que chaque nuit, il repérait Sirius, et passait de longs moments contempler le point brillant qui étincelait dans le noir..

L'astre ne se contentait pas de raviver des souvenirs vagues ou partiels il rappelait à Harry tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec son parrain, tout ce qu'il avait appris de lui, ou découvert à son propos à ces instants, l'adolescent avait l'impression que Sirius était là, près de lui. Et cette sensation rassurante était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait encore se raccrocher.

L'univers de Harry avait volé en éclats depuis la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers, depuis la mort de Cédric, depuis le retour de Voldemort au cours de l'année précédente, le chaos avait régné aussi bien à Poudlard que dans le monde des sorciers tout entier. A présent, le ministère avait accepté le retour du mage noir et de ses disciples, et Dumbledore était revenu à l'école… Mais les exemples d'exactions commises par les magemorts s'étaient multipliées depuis le début des vacances la communauté magique avait replongé dans la terreur. Plus personne n'avait vraiment de repères, car les propos rassurants du ministère ne suffisaient plus à calmer la population, qui contestait son autorité. Ils avaient du mal à croire encore en des dirigeants qui leur avaient menti, qui leur avaient caché la vérité. Et, pensa Harry, heureusement que les proches d'Albus Dumbledore, qui avaient été exclus du ministère, avaient depuis réintégré leurs postes. C'étaient de loin les gens les plus capables du ministère, car ils n'avaient pas refusé d'accepter la vérité… Cependant, en période de crise grave, il n'était jamais bon pour un gouvernement d'être contesté. Une population divisée aurait d'autant plus de mal à lutter contre leur ennemi commun…

« Tu aurais accepté leurs excuses », murmura Harry aux étoiles scintillantes. « Je sais que tu l'aurais fait, malgré ce que tu prétendais. Après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait, l'injustice dont ils ont fait preuve envers toi, la vie qu'ils t'ont obligé à vivre… Tu aurais pardonné à tous ceux qui n'ont pas voulu te croire. Donc je suppose que c'est aussi ce que je dois faire… Mais est ce que je peux pardonner à ceux qui ont contribué à ta mort en se bouchant les yeux ? » _Ils ne sont pas responsables_, pensa-t-il. _JE suis responsable. Sans ma vanité et mon entêtement, je les aurais écouté, Hermione, Dumbledore… Et tu serai toujours l_

Une unique larme coula sur la joue de l'adolescent.

« Pardonne-moi, Sirius », murmura-t-il.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par les cris stridents d'Hedwidge. Après avoir ouvert les yeux et récupéré ses lunettes, il se tourna vers la chouette au pelage blanc immaculé pour chercher la raison d'un tel réveil c'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Dix heures, constata-t-il en regardant sa montre. Il avait dormi tard.

Hedwidge eut un hululement insistant, qui attira de nouveau l'attention de son maître. Il remarqua la lettre attachée à sa patte gauche et la récupéra. L'adresse semblait écrite de la main de Ron, mais son écriture avait quelque chose de différent, songea Harry. Il ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe et en sortit le parchemin. Avant même de commencer à lire, il comprit ce qui l'avait frapp : les lettres semblaient tracées à la hâte. Non, pire que ça : l'écriture de Ron était tremblante.

_Harry,_

_Hermione a été attaquée chez elle cette nuit. Des membres de l'ordre sont intervenus, mais elle est dans un état grave. Ils l'ont transportée à Ste Mangouste. Je suis sur le point d'y aller. Dumbledore a dit que tu pourrais venir aussi. Papa et plusieurs autres membres de l'ordre viendront te chercher à 14H._

Ron 

_Ce n'était pas un cauchemar._ Choqué, Harry resta immobile plusieurs minutes à fixer le mot de Ron. Il remarqua quelques traces qui avaient étalé l'encre des larmes. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami pleurer… Ron devait être bouleversé. Harry lui-même se sentait perdu. Hermione leur avait toujours semblé en sécurité chez elle, avec sa famille. Pourquoi avait-elle été attaquée ?

Les moldus… Les enfants de moldus… Comment était-il possible que personne n'y ait pens ? Que personne ne l'ait vu venir ? Les mangemorts détestaient les moldus, et ils traitaient les sorciers issus de familles moldues de sang de bourbe… Des cibles évidentes…

Puis un passage de son rêve revint en mémoire à Harry. « _le seigneur de ténèbres n'apprécie pas qu'on prétende lui tenir tête… ». _Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle était une moldue… C'était surtout pour la punir d'avoir participé à l'opération du département des mystères à la fin de l'année précédente…

Harry sentit une boule lui serrer la gorge. _C'est ma faute_. Encore. Hermione l'avait pourtant averti. Elle avait compris avant lui le piège dans lequel ils se lançaient. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle avait raison… Et lui n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Il avait préféré jouer au héros, et ses amis l'avaient suivi. Leur loyauté et leur amitié étaient telles qu'ils avaient décidé de le suivre dans la gueule du loup pour l'aider… _Je ne mérite pas d'avoir de tels amis…_Et en échange… Voilà ce qu'ils gagnaient à le soutenir.

Déchiré par le remord, la tristesse et l'inquiétude, Harry se força à se rappeler son rêve le plus précisément possible, pour essayer d'y trouver des éléments utiles. N'importe quoi pourvu qu'il cesse ne serais-ce que quelques instants de culpabiliser. Sinon, il allait devenir fou…

Et un détail le frappa soudain. Il avait pu ressentir la moindre des émotions de son amie, de son inquiétude initiale à sa terreur contenue en face des mangemorts. Elle avait fait preuve d'un courage incroyable, que beaucoup ne soupçonneraient pas en la voyant toujours plongée dans ses livres…

Mais jusque-là, il n'avait jamais éprouvé que les émotions de Voldemort dans ses rêves – chose dont il se serait d'ailleurs volontiers passé-. Jamais celles de quelqu'un d'autre. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry avait le sentiment que cette découverte était beaucoup plus importante qu'elle n'y paraissait... Dieu, qu'il haïssait ce sentiment de ne rien comprendre ! Il se promit d'en parler à Dumbledore le plus tôt possible. Le vieux sorcier saurait sûrement lui expliquer ce qui se passait…

Malgré son comportement dans le bureau du directeur, l'an passé, quelques heures après la disparition de Sirius, Harry avait finalement retrouvé la confiance qu'il avait auparavant en Dumbledore. Il avait besoin de repères auxquels se raccrocher, et il avait compris que seule l'union pourrait leur permettre de vaincre les mangemorts, même si le sort final de la communauté magique résiderait entre ses mains…

Comme chaque fois qu'il songeait à la Prophétie, Harry se sentit seul, plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais ét

Machinalement, il rassembla toutes ses affaires et les rangea dans sa malle. Il avait attendu depuis le début des vacances le jour où il quitterai enfin Privet Drive mais à présent, cette idée lui apparaissait égoïste et déplacée. Il savait à présent pourquoi il était indispensable qu'il reste en vie, et avec tous les évènements des dernières semaines, les membres de l'ordre avaient bien autre chose à faire que de mobiliser plusieurs des leurs pour venir le chercher…

Lorsque quasiment toutes ses affaires furent emballées, Harry se décida à descendre avaler quelque chose. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, sa tante était plongée dans la lecture du journal, de telle sorte qu'elle ne le remarqua pas immédiatement. L'adolescent déchiffra la une du Times : _La vague d'incendies meurtriers s'étend. _En-dessous, une photo montrait une maison en flammes. L'ombre de Voldemort s'étendait en pays moldu…

Sa tante, l'ayant finalement remarqué, leva les yeux du quotidient. Elle accueillit Harry avec sa moue de dégoût habituelle. Toutefois, contrairement à son habitude, elle lui adressa la parole.

« Tout ça, c'est exactement comme il y a dix-sept ans, » dit-elle. « des meurtres étranges… Des incendies en pagaille… Ce sont leurs façons d'agir. Oh, personne ne sait, évidemment. Les gens ne voient là que des tueurs en série ou des pyromanes dérangés. » A présent, ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. « Tous ces gens sont des… sont comme toi. Des monstres… »

A ces mots, l'inquiétude de Harry se mût en colère. « Ben voyons, la coupa-t-il. Je ne sais pas si vous avez la moindre idée de ce la souffrance qu'ils infligent au reste des sorciers, de ce… »

« Ne-prononce-pas-ce-mot-ici ! » Vociféra la tante Pétunia.

« Si vous tous connaissiez les choses dont vous parlez aussi bien que vous le prétendez, tu ne parlerai pas comme ça. Tu saurais qu'il y a les bons et les mauvais, dans mon monde comme dans celui-ci. Seulement vous n'êtes même pas capable de faire la différence dans le votre, alors ne parlons pas des autres… »

Sur ce, Harry fit volte-face et remonta directement dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et resta allongé plusieurs minutes, tentant avec difficulté de se calmer. Le fait de savoir pourquoi il devait rester à Privet Drive ne rendait pas le séjour plus agréable… Son oncle et sa tante n'avaient pas changé, pas plus que Dudley, qui semblait gagner en stupidité et en violence chaque année… Pas vis à vis de Harry, cependant. Il continuait à avoir une peur bleue de son cousin, qui avait été ravivée par l'épisode des détraqueurs. Et ce dernier s'en servait pour épargner aux collégiens du voisinage le racket que Dudley et sa bande d'imbéciles avait mis en place lorsqu'il lui arrivait de les croiser dans la rue.

Harry commença à ranger dans sa malle ses vêtements éparpillés dans sa chambre. Jamais il n'avait quitté Privet Drive si tôt. Il y avait passé tous ses anniversaires…Cependant, vu les circonstances, il aurait vraiment préféré y rester…

Le temps sembla passer très vite ensuite. A 14 heures précises, Harry finissait de ranger la table du déjeuner quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. La tante Pétunia sortit de la cuisine pour aller ouvrir, en marmonnant que « si c'était encore un de ces représentants qui dérangeaient les honnêtes gens à l'heure de la sieste… » Harry tendit l'oreille, guettant la réaction de sa tante devant une dizaine de sorciers attroupés devant la porte du numéro 4, mais à son grand étonnement, il n'entendit rien, pas le moindre mot.

« Pétunia ? » Appela l'Oncle Vernon. Qui est-ce ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Pétunia ? » Répéta-t-il en jetant un regard en biais à Harry, comme s'il était la cause du soudain mutisme de la tante Pétunia. Ce qui n'était en fait peut être pas si éloigné de la réalité, songea Harry.

Devant l'absence de réponse, l'oncle Vernon se leva à son tour et sortit de la cuisine et le même phénomène se reproduisit. Pas un bruit ne parvint de l'entrée. Harry en était à se demander s'il devait ou non aller voir ce qui se passait, lorsqu'une voix féminine demanda :

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Euh… O-Oui, oui, b-bien sur… » répondit la tante Pétunia d'une voix hésitante.

Harry n'eut pas à attendre longtemps l'étrangère apparut quasi-instantanément dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, suivie des Dursleys, qui semblaient à la fois énormément surpris et très mal à l'aise ce qui, selon Harry, ne pouvait leur faire que du bien.

La sorcière –supposa Harry, car seul un sorcier pouvait faire cet effet à son oncle et sa tante- semblait assez jeune. Elle était grande et fine, vêtue de vêtements moldus tout à fait ordinaires. Ses yeux bruns pétillaient d'intelligence, et ses longs cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais. Harry était quasiment certain de ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée, et pourtant, ses traits lui étaient familiers, sans qu'il ne susse exactement pourquoi.

Elle lui sourit franchement. « Bonjour, Harry. Je m'appelle Selena Erugo et Albus m'a envoyée pour t'escorter… »

« Bonjour, » répondit le jeune sorcier. Quelque chose était vraiment étrange avec cette femme, mais il n'arrivait pas à le définir… Toutefois, elle lui semblait sympathique, mais on ne pouvait jamais savoir où se trouvait l'ennemi…

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Selena ajouta « Tu as raison de te méfier, tu ne me connais pas… Par les temps qui courent, c'est la règle de prudence la plus élémentaire. Maugrey a dû te le répéter plus d'une fois… Dumbledore m'a dit de te dire que le miroir du Risèd a de nouveau été déplac »

Seul le directeur de Poudlard était au courant de l'histoire du miroir, mis à part Ron. Elle était bien envoyée par l'Ordre, songea Harry. Il serra la main qu'elle lui tendait. « Tes affaires sont prêtes ? » demanda-t-elle. Harry acquiesça et monta dans sa chambre. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était de retour, prêt à partir.

Sur le pas de la porte, Harry adressa un « à l'été prochain » sans enthousiasme à  son oncle et sa tante. Selena se contenta d'un petit sourire à l'adresse des Dursleys, puis elle se retourna vers Harry, prit la cage d'Hedwige dans une main et l'éclair de feu dans l'autre, et sortit dans la rue. Elle se mis en marche d'un pas décidé et Harry lui emboîta le pas.

« Pourquoi les Dursleys étaient ils si surpris de vous voir ? » demanda Harry.

«Quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'étais amie avec ta mère, répondit-elle. Pétunia a eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de me rencontrer, et j'ai vu Vernon une ou deux fois, avant qu'ils ne soient mariés… »

Une amie de sa mère ! Sous le choc de la surprise, Harry la regarda fixement, ce qu'elle ne sembla pas remarquer. Il s'aperçut alors qu'ils étaient entrés dans un jardin, qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant celui de Mme Figg… La vieille femme leur ouvrit avant même que Selena n'aie frappé à la porte.

« Entrez vite, marmonna-t-elle en scrutant la rue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a personne, affirma la jeune sorcière en posant la cage d'Hedwige dans l'entrée.

« On est jamais trop prudent, répondit Arabella en refermant la porte. Je n'ai aucun moyen de sentir qui est là ou pas, _moi_… »

Harry eut juste le temps de poser sa lourde valise par terre, avant d'entendre du bruit dans l'escalier. Les marches grincèrent sous les pieds d'une seconde sorcière aux cheveux brun cuivré qui les accueillit avec un « pile à l'heure ! » plein d'entrain.

« Bonjour Harry, » dit-elle en lui serrant la main à son tour.

« Je te présente Nelys, ajouta Selena. Elle fait aussi partie de l'Ordre. »

« Comment se fait-il que je ne vous aie jamais rencontrées ? » Demanda l'adolescent.

« Oh, l'an dernier, nous n'avions pas encore rejoint l'Ordre. Enfin, nous en faisions toutes deux partie la première fois, mais depuis la chute de Voldemort, nous avions quitté le pays… Nous avons contacté Dumbledore en apprenant le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres, au début de l'été, et du coup, nous sommes revenues… »

« Jeune fille, l'interrompit Mme Figg, je ne voudrait pas couper ton récit, mais vous pourrez discuter plus tard… »

« Arabella, tu ne cessera jamais de me traiter comme si j'avais huit ans… » soupira Nelys.

« Peut être le jour ou tu te conduira en adulte, sourit la vieille dame. Allez-y, mettez vous en route le plus vite possible… »

« Viens, Harry, » lui dit Selena en se tournant de nouveau vers la porte.

Après avoir salué Mme Figg, ils sortirent dans le jardin et Harry remarqua une voiture garée devant la maison. Nelys en ouvrit le coffre, et ils y entreposèrent la valise et le reste des affaires du jeune sorcier.

« Nous allons rejoindre Londres par la route, » expliqua Selena en s'installant au volant. C'est plus sûr que n'importe quel moyen magique en ce moment…  

Assis à l'arrière du véhicule, Harry observa en silence les maisons de Privet Drive s'éloigner, puis disparaître. Brutalement, la raison de son départ lui revint en mémoire, et c'est d'une voix mal assurée qu'il posa la question qui le taraudait :

« Excusez-moi, mais… Comment va Hermione ? » Après un  instant de réflexion, il ajouta : «et qu'est ce qui lui est arriv ? ». Mieux valait garder son rêve pour lui, du moins avant de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Nelys se retourna pour regarder l'adolescent dans les yeux.

«Ton amie a été attaquée par des mangemorts chez elle, hier soir. Elle a subi une exposition prolongée au sortilège doloris, dont tu connais les effets… »

Harry frissonna au souvenir des hurlements d'Hermione, qui lui avaient douloureusement rappelé ses propres rencontres avec le terrible sortilège… Il releva les yeux vers la jeune femme, qui avait interrompu son récit et qui le fixait intensément. Après quelques instants, elle reprit sans poser de questions :

« Le ministère n'a rien vu venir. Mais il y a dans l'ordre du Phénix des sorciers exceptionnels dans de nombreux types de magie… Notamment en occlumencie. Selena ici présente appartient à cette catégorie… Elle a senti, ou plutôt vu, enfin je ne sais pas très bien comment caractériser ça, mais tu m'as comprise… Ce qui arrivait à ton amie. Aussitôt, huit d'entre nous se sont précipités sur place, et miss Granger a pu être sauvée -de justesse- et les mangemorts capturés. Elle et ses parents ont aussitôt été transférés à Ste Mangouste, où nous nous rendons. Elle est en état de choc, mais ni son corps ni son esprit n'ont subit de blessures irréversibles sa guérison sera longue, mais elle ne devrait pas garder de séquelles. »

Elle s'interrompit, et détacha son regard de Harry pour le poser sur la conductrice. Harry eu la très nette –et très désagréable- impression qu'elles communiquaient en silence à son insu. Plus qu'une impression, il le _sentait_. Il vit soudain Selena lui jeter un coup d'œil inquisiteur dans le rétroviseur.

« Je n'ai eu qu'une courte conversation avec Albus depuis mon retour, mais je me souviens qu'il a mentionné quelque chose à propos de toi et de l'occlumencie… Il avais raison. Je peux le sentir… Tu possède bel et bien un don… »

La dernière phrase de la jeune femme raviva la flamme de souffrance qui ne quittait plus l'adolescent. Déchiré de l'intérieur, il n'entendit plus rien. L'unique chose à laquelle il était encore capable de penser, c'était la chute de Sirius derrière le voile, qui défilait devant ses yeux, encore et encore, comme un cauchemar sans fin… _Sans fin… _Ce souvenir le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… Un don pour l'occlumencie ? Sûrement pas… Sinon, rien de tout cela ne serait arriv

« Harry… Harry ! » la voix de Nelys le tira lentement de l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit la jeune femme qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Excusez-moi, » murmura-t-il maladroitement. « J'étais… Perdu dans mes pensées. » La vitesse à laquelle il se ressaisit le surprit lui même. Selena reprit :

« Je te disais que je pense avoir vu quelque chose cette nuit… Pas clairement –j'étais focalisée sur Hermione Granger- mais… Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que tu as toi aussi vu ce qui s'est pass ? »

Harry hésita quelques secondes, puis décida de dire la vérité. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais les deux jeunes femmes lui inspiraient confiance. Il acquiesça :

« Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé. En fait, j'ai fait un rêve… Je m'étais couché tôt… Jamais je n'avais vu ce qui arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre que Voldemort. Je ne pensait pas que ce que j'avais vu était réel. »

« Très impressionnant, » murmura Selena. « Pour un sorcier de ton âge, c'est même extraordinaire… Je pense que nous auront l'occasion d'en reparler… »

Harry n'était pas sûr d'attendre ce moment avec impatience… Il décida de changer de sujet.

« Où l'Ordre a-t-il établit son nouveau quartier général ? » Demanda-t-il en s'efforçant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. Bien que sinistre, Grimmauld's Place avait été le théâtre de quelques souvenirs heureux, tels que le noël de l'année précédente… Souvenirs qui étaient pour la plupart liés à Sirius.

« Au même endroit que l'an dernier », répondit Nelys. «La maison de Grimmauld's place est vraiment pratique et sûre, même si elle n'est pas des plus agréables… Elle reste un QG très utile pour l'Ordre, qui doit rester secret malgré le revirement du ministère. Les sorciers de l'Ordre travaillent officiellement pour le ministère, mais ils continuent à se réunir entre eux. L'efficacité de l'Ordre a été prouvée plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'été, avec des interventions du même genre que le sauvetage d'Hermione Granger et ses parents. »

« Mais… » balbutia Harry. « La maison n'est pas sûre… Il…Kreacher…»

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce sale petit traître », l'interrompit Selena, lui évitant ainsi la douloureuse explication dans laquelle il s'était lancé. « Nous avons pris nos précautions. Il ne nous nuira plus. La maison est sécurisée dès que nous l'aurons retrouvé, nous règlerons nos comptes. Mais je t'assure qu'il lui est impossible de revenir nous espionner à présent… Il ne nuira plus à personne désormais. » Elle s'interrompit soudain. « Nous sommes arrivés, » annonça-t-elle en garant la voiture.

Dès qu'il fut dehors, Harry reconnut le quartier londonien qu'il avait eu l'occasion de traverser plusieurs fois l'année précédente. Il suivit les deux sorcières dans une ruelle étroite, et le trio s'arrêta devant une vitrine de magasin délabrée.

« Tu es déjà venu, je crois ? » demanda Nelys en se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier acquiesça et les suivit à l'intérieur, en traversant la vitre magique.

A peine avaient ils fait trois pas dans le hall d'entrée de Ste Mangouste qu'ils s'aperçurent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une agitation inhabituelle régnait. Les gens autours d'eux transplanaient, couraient, hurlaient, et une voix stridente hurlait « ALERTE DE NIVEAU TROIS ! EVACUATION IMMEDIATE ! ».

Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Harry vit débouler des escaliers deux personnages vêtus d'une robe de sorcier rouge et d'une longue cape de la même couleur. L'un d'entre eux, dont le visage était masqué par une capuche de la même couleur portait un corps inerte dans ses bras lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment approchés, l'adolescent reconnut une Hermione qui ne semblait inconsciente. Il esquissa un geste pour la rejoindre, mais à cet instant précis, une main lui agrippa fermement le poignet. Il se sentit aspiré, presque comme l'aurait fait un portoloin, exception faite de la sensation de crochet au niveau du nombril, au moment même où une déflagration assourdissante envahit la pièce…


	3. Chapitre 3: Retrouvailles

Note : Comme bon nombre d'entre vous, je passe mon oral du bac de français (en l'occurrence, vendredi). Les premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits, les mises à jour peuvent donc rester régulières, mais avec ce fichu oral à passer, je n'aurais peut être pas le temps d'écrire les nouveaux chapitres aussi vite que je le voudrais. Tout ça pour dire que les mises à jour pourraient être un peu irrégulières les deux prochaines semaines…

Et encore un mot : Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, mais un passage, à la fin, ne me satisfait pas. Après l'avoir réécrit 4 ou 5 fois, j'ai préféré le laisser tel quel. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez…

Réponses aux reviews :

 . Luna 13 : Merci ! ben voilà, ça aura quand même pas été trop long…

 . Shunrya (j'ai eu du mal avec ton pseudo -) : ça fait très plaisir ! Mais c'est dans ce chapitre qu'on commence vraiment à rentrer dans l'histoire… Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça continue comme ça.

Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles

Lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau un sol ferme sous ses pieds, Harry sentit la prise sur son bras desserrer son étreinte. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, sa baguette à la main, qu'il avait attrapée par pur réflexe.

Il se trouvait dans une ruelle étroite autour de lui se tenaient de nombreuses personnes. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'entrée de la ruelle, il reconnut aussitôt l'endroit où ils avaient atterri… Selena, qui se trouvait à sa droite, sortit prestement de la ruelle et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils traversèrent rapidement la petite place, et entrèrent dans la vieille maison le plus vite possible. Une fois la porte refermée sur le petit groupe, Harry aperçut l'homme –ou la femme ?- en rouge, qui portait toujours Hermione, s'éloigner. Il fit mine de le suivre, mais une main se posa sur son épaule, le retenant avec douceur. Il se retourna et reconnut Selena, à côté de qui se tenait Nelys.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle. Tu pourras la voir tout à l'heure, mais pour le moment, il est urgent de l'installer ici et de vérifier qu'elle n'a rien. Dans l'état de fatigue où elle est, il va lui falloir des soins précis pour pallier à ce stress supplémentaire. »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est pass ? Demanda Harry. »

« Apparemment, l'hôpital vient de subir une attaque sérieuse… » répondit Nelys à voix basse comme ils passaient devant le rideau qui masquait toujours le tableau de Mme Black. « Si je me fie au peu que j'ai vu et à ce que je sais, je dirais que des mangemorts ont préparés une bombe magique. Ces engins ne se contentent pas de créer des déflagrations, comme le font ceux des moldus, mais ils sont également… Empoisonnés, je crois qu'on peut dire ça comme ça… par un –ou plusieurs- sortilèges, qui peuvent être de toutes les natures… du plus inoffensif au plus mortel. Pas besoin de préciser le type de celui-ci… Mais je ne suis pas spécialiste. D'autres pourront sûrement être plus précis. »

« Ce qui est étrange, ajouta Selena, songeuse, c'est que les mages noirs aient réussi à l'installer dans un endroit tel que Ste Mangouste… Et dans quel but ? »

« Facile, » répondit une voix grinçante que Harry reconnut aussitôt. Maugrey Fol-œil avait surgi derrière eux. « Cette racaille de mangemorts vous attendait. Je ne sais pas comment, mais ils ont été informés de l'endroit où était miss Granger, et de l'arrivée de Harry. Mesdames, vous savez ce que ça signifie… Depuis un mois et demi j'essaie de faire entendre à tous qu'il y a de nouveau un traître dans l'ordre, mais bien évidemment, personne ne m'écoute… Quand à la bombe, Ste Mangouste était ouvert à tous les vents, on pouvait y rentrer comme dans un moulin ! Rien d'étonnant avec des mesures de sécurités si insuffisantes… Pas de danger, affirmait Fudge ! J'espère qu'il est content maintenant ? Je voudrais bien savoir combien de morts il va lui falloir pour écouter enfin nos suggestions ! »

« Calmez-vous, Alastor, dit calmement Selena. Nous ne pouvons rien changer à ce qui s'est passé. A présent, il faut éviter que cela ne se reproduise… Et je suis certaine que notre cher ministre accueillera vos suggestions avec grand plaisir. Il lui en aura fallu du temps, mais il sait maintenant qu'il n'a pas le choix… Du moins je l'espère, sinon il ne conservera pas son poste, ce qui ne serait d'ailleurs pas un grand malheur pour nous… »

Harry n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation. Remis du choc de l'hôpital, il venait de prendre pleinement conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas revu Grimmauld Place depuis Noël dernier, et il pouvait encore entendre Sirius lui marmonner « fais attention à toi » en le serrant dans ses bras… Il sentit une larme couler des ses yeux humides, qu'il essuya discrètement en espérant que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée qu'il ne reverrais jamais plus son parrain. Pas alors qu'ils commençaient à se comprendre. Pas après que Sirius ait été enfermé de nouveau toute une année, dans une prison dorée certes, mais une prison quand même… Harry s'efforça de se focaliser sur la conversation qui se tenait à côté de lui pour penser à autre chose. Maugrey marmonnait une vague réponse en quittant le trio. Nelys se tourna vers Selena et toutes deux échangèrent un regard inquiet qui n'échappa pas à l'adolescent. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu poser la moindre question, il entendit une autre voix familière dans son dos. A peine avait il fait volte face que Mme Weasley le serra dans ses bras, si fort qu'il se demanda un instant s'il elle n'allait pas finir par l'étouffer. Lorsqu'elle relâcha enfin son étreinte, elle recula de deux pas et leva les yeux vers les deux sorcières :

« Mon dieu, heureusement que vous étiez l Un attentat à Ste Mangouste ! Qui aurait pu prévoir ça ? S'attaquer à un hôpital ! Oh, Harry, mon chéri, tu n'as rien ? »

« Non, répondit l'interpellé, mal à l'aise. Je vais très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas… » Ce qui était loin d'être vrai, comme toujours depuis le début des vacances, mais bon… Il était inutile de l'inquiéter davantage.

Derrière l'épaule de Mme Weasley, Harry aperçut la grande silhouette de Ron. Il le rejoignit, laissant sa mère discuter avec Selena et Nelys, et il eut un choc en apercevant le visage de son ami.

Jamais il n'avait vu Ron dans un tel état. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, et des cernes témoignaient de la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer. Mais plus que tout, ses traits semblaient décomposés par le chagrin et l'inquiétude. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué Harry, qui pourtant se trouvait en face de lui. Le jeune sorcier posa sa main sur son épaule dans l'espoir de se faire remarquer.

« Ron ? » dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

Ce dernier sembla enfin s'apercevoir de la présence de Harry.

« Salut, Harry, » répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Comment ça va ? »

« Moi ? Sûrement mieux qu'elle », dit-il, la mine sombre. Il s'assit Harry fit de même. Ron leva les yeux vers lui et, semblant reprendre un peu de contenance, il demanda :

« Tu est au courant de ce qui s'est pass ? Précisément, je veux dire ? »

Harry n'eut pas le courage de lui mentir : « J'ai tout vu… »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai tout vu, » soupira-t-il. « Cette nuit. Dans un rêve. Je m'étais endormi très tôt hier soir… »

« Ah, » commenta Ron. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, ce qui provoqua chez Harry un début d'inquiétude. Ron savait ce qui s'était passé. Il devait donc lui en vouloir…

« Ron, je…

- Non, je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire…

- Mais…

- Laisse-moi finir, reprit Ron qui semblait avoir récupéré tous ses moyens. Tu as vu ce que les mangemorts ont dit. Elle était soit disant punie pour avoir défié Voldemort au département des mystères…Et donc, comme toujours, tu culpabilise. Tu as l'impression que tout est de ta faute… Mais, figures toi que c'est faux. Nous avons insisté pour t'accompagner parce que nous sommes tes amis, et parce que nous ne t'aurions jamais laissé seul devant un quelconque danger. Sans nous, tu serai sûrement mort là bas, quelle que soit ta valeur, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient trop nombreux et le piège trop bien préparé… Tu aurais préfér ? » Dit-il en soutenant le regard de son ami. « Pas nous. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione aidait à déjouer les plans de Voldemort…Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle connaissait le risque, et elle t'as suivi comme nous l'avons tous fait. Elle avait une famille moldue… Tous les facteurs étaient réunis. Le ministère, l'Ordre auraient dû y penser… Nous sommes tous en partie responsables. Mais personne n'est coupable, hormis ces 4 ordures de mangemorts et leur chef… »

Harry dévisagea son ami. Il semblait avoir radicalement changé, mûri, depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés… Ron donnait l'impression d'avoir vieilli d'un coup, et il venait de parler avec une sagesse que le jeune sorcier ne lui connaissait pas.

« Merci, » dit-il simplement, se sentant empli d'un profond respect pour son meilleur ami.

Un des sorciers en robe rouge (il sembla à Harry que c'était celui qui avait emmené Hermione quelques minutes auparavant) passa devant les deux adolescent et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Selena, qui, à son tour, dit quelque chose à Mme Weasley. Les trois sorcières s'approchèrent le sorcier leur emboîta le pas.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez aller voir Hermione, » annonça Molly Weasley avec douceur. « Je vais vous accompagner. »

« Nous devons absolument parler à Dumbledore, Molly. Tu sais où je peux le trouver ? » demanda Selena avant qu'ils ne partent.

« Probablement en train de discuter de l'attentat avec Remus, Maugrey et quelques autres… Essayez le bureau du premier étage. »

« Merci. A tout à l'heure, » lança-t-elle aux garçons en faisant demi tour, suivie de Nelys et de l'homme en rouge.

Mme Weasley guida Harry et Ron à travers la maison jusqu'à la chambre où Hermione avait été installée, qui se trouvait deux étages plus haut. Parcourir la maison parut à Harry pire encore que de se trouver dans le Hall. Chaque objet, chaque pièce semblait receler un souvenir de Sirius…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre d'Hermione, Mme Weasley frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer.

« Ah, Molly, c'est toi, » Murmura une sorcière aux yeux bleu électriques.

« Je te ramène Ron, et Harry avec lui, » répondit Mme Weasley sur le même ton. « Harry, voici Alyssa Zilmer. Elle fait partie de l'ordre c'est un médicomage. Elle s'occupe d'Hermione depuis son arrivée à Ste Mangouste. »

Ron salua la jeune femme d'un signe de tête, puis il s'approcha du lit d'Hermione, suivi de Harry.

L'adolescente semblait plongée dans un sommeil agité. Elle était très pâle, et elle murmurait des mots à peine audibles dénudés de sens. Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le rebord du lit, et observèrent, impuissants, leur meilleure amie se débattre avec ses cauchemars. Harry se sentit envahi d'une profonde tristesse, mélangée à une rage nouvelle pour les mangemorts qui l'avaient mise dans cet état…

« Vous pouvez essayer de lui parler, », murmura Alyssa. « Elle ne dort pas vraiment c'est l'un des effets du doloris quand on y est exposé trop longtemps. »

Rempli d'horreur, Harry revit la mère de Neville glisser d'un air absent un papier de bonbon froissé dans la main de son fils… Il croisa le regard de Ron la  médicomage sembla discerner la source de leur inquiétude, et elle ajouta :

« Elle n'est pas folle, rassurez-vous. Ron, je t'avais dit que nous attendions pour être sûrs qu'elle n'aurait aucune séquelle… Mais je l'avais dit à Selena avant son départ, tout ira bien. Non, c'est le choc psychologique qui sera difficile à surmonter. Vous devrez être là pour l'aider… Et je suis sûre que vous le serez. Cet état intermédiaire dans lequel elle est, c'est en quelque sorte un blocage psychologique, un rempart contre le sortilège. Ce dernier provoque cette réaction, comme je vous le disais, quand l'exposition au doloris est trop longue. L'esprit érige une barrière pour diminuer l'impact plus il est fort, plus longtemps on tient. C'est la plus grande arme et la plus grande faiblesse du doloris car une fois qu'un sujet exposé assez longtemps est… Déconnecté, on peut le dire comme ça… Du sortilège, la protection crée en moins d'une minute un « cocon » qui emprisonne l'esprit de la victime dans un espèce de sommeil artificiel. Au bout d'un certain temps, la victime se réveille si elle a subi le doloris trop longtemps… Une partie plus ou moins grande de ses facultés reste emprisonnée. Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Hermione, heureusement, grâce à la rapidité d'intervention qu'ils ont mis en œuvre… Et sa puissance magique, qui m'a impressionnée pour une sorcière de son âge.

- Pourquoi disiez-vous que c'était aussi la plus grande faiblesse du doloris ? Demanda Harry, intrigué.

- Eh bien... Parce que les sorciers extrêmement puissants, ceux qu'on appelle les Eleris, peuvent le combattre, et lui résister, grâce à cette fameuse barrière. Et annuler tous ses effets…

- C'est possible ? S'étonna le jeune sorcier.

-Oui… En tout cas sur le papier, répondit Alyssa, avant de changer brusquement de sujet. « On sait peu de choses sur ce sommeil artificiel dans lequel Hermione est plongée mais il arrive que la présence des amis ou des proches aide à faire passer cette phase plus vite. Je suis désolée, mais c'est le seul conseil que je peux vous donner. Il sera valable plus tard aussi… Ne la laissez pas oublier que vous êtes là. »

Elle s'approcha du lit, passa doucement sa main sur le front de la jeune fille, puis se retourna vers les garçons :

« Je vous laisse. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis à côté, dans ma chambre. Molly, tu viens ? » Ajouta-t-elle.

Mme Weasley acquiesça, et elle sortit derrière la médicomage.

Harry et Ron s'assirent de part et d'autre du lit. Ils prirent chacun une des mains d'Hermione dans les leurs et ils purent sentir que leur amie tremblait.

« Hermione… » Commença Ron, hésitant. « Reviens avec nous… On a besoin de toi, nous. Comment… Comment tu veux qu'on s'en sorte, tous seuls ? Tu sais bien qu'on est incapables de prendre des notes en histoire de la magie, de faire nos devoirs de potions, et… et… et qu'on a jamais lu l'histoire de Poudlard, » poursuivit-il d'une voix étranglée. « Je t'en prie… Qui va passer son temps à me répéter que je n'assume pas mon rôle de préfet si tu ne le fais pas ? Qui sera toujours là pour répondre à mes bêtises avec une logique implacable ? »

Harry vit des larmes perler aux yeux de son ami. Lui même avait les yeux humides… Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron.

« Elle s'en sortira. Tu sais bien que c'est une battante… »

« Oui, je sais… C'est juste que… De la voir dans cet état, elle qui est toujours si pleine d'énergie, si… vivante… Si encore elle dormait… Mais regardes-la ! Elle a plutôt l'air plongée dans un cauchemar sans fin… »

L'observation de Ron était assez fine, et l'évidence sauta aux yeux de Harry. Son ami avait raison… Et c'était ça, plus que tout, qui faisait que les deux garçons se sentaient si impuissants et si tristes.

Ils restèrent là, assis de part et d'autre du lit, à murmurer des paroles rassurantes dont ils ne savaient même pas si elles étaient entendues ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus, seulement attendre.

Combien de temps cela dura, aucun des deux n'était en mesure de le dire. Lorsque M. Weasley entra dans la chambre pour les avertir que le dîner était prêt, ils furent stupéfaits d'apprendre que près de trois heures s'étaient écoulées.

« Oui, trois heures, répéta le père de Ron en voyant leurs têtes. Il faut que vous veniez avec moi, ou Molly va devenir folle… »

Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à le suivre, les deux garçons virent entrer le personnage en robe rouge que Harry avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises. Sans prononcer un mot, l'homme s'installa au chevet d'Hermione.

« Venez, répéta M. Weasley. Elle n'est pas seule, vous le voyez bien… »

C'était loin d'être vraiment rassurant, mais ils étaient tous deux trop fatigués pour protester. Ils suivirent le sorcier à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Dans les couloirs de la vieille demeure, il y avait à présent plus de monde que lors de leur arrivée. Des adultes, plus ou moins jeunes, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés circulaient. Probablement de nouvelles recrues de l'Ordre, songea Harry. Ils descendirent dans la salle à manger, où ils retrouvèrent Mme Weasley et Fred, Georges, Bill et Ginny. L'adolescent salua ses camarades de Gryffondor et s'installa à côté d'eux mais le repas fut morose, et personne ne parla beaucoup. Harry avait reconnut Remus Lupin qui discutait avec Selena et Nelys à l'autres bout de la grande table. Le loup-garou lui fit un léger sourire un peu forcé. Il était pâle, et ses traits étaient tirés les effets de la pleine lune ? Du chagrin ? C'était difficile à déterminer. Peut être les deux. Ils étaient loin d'avoir beaucoup d'appétit, et, rapidement, chacun rejoignit sa chambre.

Ron guida Harry jusqu'à celle qu'ils partageaient depuis l'été précédent. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le portrait de Phineas Nigellus les dévisagea, mais ne leur fit aucun commentaire. Harry lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant. Plus les heures avaient passés, et plus la torture que représentait le fait de revoir la maison et tous les souvenirs qu'elle contenait avait grandi. Les deux garçons se couchèrent immédiatement. Exténué, Ron s'endormit très rapidement Harry, lui, enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et laissa libre cours au chagrin qu'il avait enfoui au fond de lui depuis son arrivée. 

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il fut ébloui par une lumière intense. Il en identifia rapidement l'origine : les rideaux étaient grands ouverts. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, et observa la rue avec mélancolie. Dans son cadre, Pineas dormait toujours.

         Voyant Ron, qui s'était probablement réveillé avant lui, prêt à descendre, il s'habilla rapidement, et tous deux rejoignirent la cuisine.

Là, ils retrouvèrent Tonks, qui déjeunait en compagnie de Ginny. Les deux garçons s'assirent avec elles, mais à peine avaient ils commencé à se servir que Selena arriva à son tour en courant presque. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté d'eux, Harry remarqua un long foulard aussi noir que ses longs cheveux qui les attachaient en queue de cheval.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pressée ! remarqua Tonks avec un sourire à la nouvelle arrivante.

-Oui, enfin… ça peut attendre la fin du déjeuner, répondit-elle avec un sourire. »

Elle se servit un bol de porridge qu'elle entreprit d'avaler pendant que les autres mangeaient, après quoi elle annonça :

« Harry, viens avec moi. J'ai… quelque chose… à te montrer. »

Le jeune sorcier se leva. Selena se retourna vers Ron :

« ça risque de prendre un moment. C'est inutile que vous attendiez ici deux heures… »

-Compris, répondit Ron. Si tu me cherches, Harry, je serai avec Hermione…

-A tout à l'heure. »

Harry suivit la jeune femme. Ils sortirent de la salle à manger, montèrent un étage, et s'engagèrent dans l'un des couloirs.

« Où allons-nous ?demanda-t-il.

- Dans mon bureau.

- Est ce que je peux en savoir plus sur ce que nous allons voir ? »

Un long silence lui répondit. Le jeune sorcier, qui avait définitivement appris la patience depuis l'année précédente, attendit. Selena poussa une porte, et Harry eut le temps d'entrevoir sur la porte le nom de la personne qui l'occupait…

Il était écrit sur une plaque de bois : « Selena Black Erugo. »

Après avoir refermé la porte, Selena s'assit dans un fauteuil. Harry fit de même. Presque aussitôt, il demanda :

« Alors vous êtes une Black ? Je comprend maintenant ce qui m'avais frappé quand je vous ai vue pour la première fois… »

« Oui, en effet… Bien que je n'en soit pas vraiment fière il n'y a que peu de… spécimens… de ma famille qui sont vraiment honorables… Je suis la petite sœur de Sirius. Il ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ? Dit-elle en voyant l'expression stupéfaite du jeune sorcier. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Nous avons toujours été très proches, et il devait être très douloureux pour lui de penser que je le considérais comme un traître. C'était faux, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le savoir… Si peu ont gardé foi en lui !

Harry mit quelques secondes à digérer ces informations. Ainsi, Sirius avait une sœur… Qui avait cru en son innocence… Depuis combien de temps ? Songea-t-il.

Après l'avoir laissé reprendre ses esprits, elle continua : « Nous étions extrêmement proches pendant notre enfance. Nous n'avions qu'un an d'écart, et nous partagions les mêmes idées en ce qui concernait notre famille… On s'épaulait, souvent, on faisait face ensembles. Tout ça pour te dire que je le connaissait très bien, je lui faisait une totale confiance, et qu'après son emprisonnement, j'ai été la seule à garder foi en lui… Mais je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir ne serait-ce que le moindre droit de visite. Les gens se méfiaient de moi, et moi je ne savait pas quoi faire je ne savais pas qui était gardien du secret. C'était vital ainsi, je ne pouvait rien dévoiler sous l'influence d'un quelconque sortilège. Et je n'ai pas soupçonné Peter. Il était mort en héros je savait que mon frère ne l'avait pas tué, mais je ne savait pas _qui_ l'avait fait J'avais confiance en Peter, comme tous les autres... J'étais encore jeune, et perdue j'avais des jumeaux de quelques mois. Je me suis plus ou moins réfugiée à l'étranger, dans une école de sorcellerie semblable à Poudlard j'y ai trouvé du travail, et ça me convenait. J'avais retrouvé un semblant de maison, et je gardais ainsi l'espoir de sauver Sirius un jour… J'ai apprit sa fuite, qui m'a bluffée même lui… Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était possible de s'évader d'Azkaban. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il aurait voulu aller à Poudlard j'ai pris ça pour une rumeur idiote du ministère, en lequel j'avais perdu toute foi depuis 12 ans…  Et j'ai laissé courir, en me disant que de toutes façons, Sirius était trop malin pour se laisser prendre. Ensuite… C'est Albus Dumbledore qui m'a contactée à la fin du mois de juin, pour tout me raconter… Apparemment, ils avaient perdu ma trace. Ils avaient été incapables de me retrouver avant… »

Elle s'interrompit. « Je suis désolée, Harry. Je voudrais ne pas avoir à faire ressurgir une fois de plus ces douloureux souvenirs. Mais je le dois… Pour toi, l'histoire s'arrête ici mais pour moi, elle ne faisait que commencer. J'ai toujours eu un… certain don pour l'occlumencie je suis allée au ministère, dans cette fameuse salle des arches c'était plus fort que moi, je _devais_ savoir. Je devais voir de mes yeux l'endroit où mon frère, que j'aimais plus que tout, avait disparu… Et là, je l'ai entendu. »

Harry encaissa le choc. _Entendu_ ? Comment était-ce possible ? Un million de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête…

Malgré tout, la jeune femme poursuivit son récit.

« Vois-tu, il existe plusieurs théories à propos du voile. J'avais étudié l'une d'entre elles attentivement pendant mes années à Poudlard, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle me fascinait j'étais sidérée que personne n'y prête attention elle paraissait si plausible! On l'appelle théorie de Spellman, du nom de son auteur. Spellman a suggéré que le voile, au lieu de renfermer un sort mortel instantané –hypothèse la plus commune-, est un passage vers un lieu sans âge sous l'influence d'un sortilège très ancien, qui paralyse le corps et emprisonne l'esprit. Et ce jour là, dans la salle des arches, j'ai cru entendre cette voix si familière, et j'ai déployé mes pouvoirs j'ai réussi à voir Sirius… Plus ou moins. Sans comprendre aucun mot, sans réellement le reconnaître, je _savais _qu'il était là, je le savais ! J'ignore combien de temps je suis restée là, et en partant, j'avais la certitude que Spellman avait raison, et que mon frère était là, quelque part. Je me suis plongée dans les grimoires anciens et les rares textes parlant de la théorie oubliée et au bout de trois semaines de recherche… J'ai fini par trouver quelque chose. Une très ancienne forme d 'occlumencie… Je me devais d'essayer. Je suis retournée au département des mystères j'ai réussi à communiquer avec lui. J'ai pu lui parler ! J'étais alors sûre que je n'avais pas rêvé, qu'il était toujours en vie. Et il m'a appris une chose très intéressante : il avait toujours sa baguette avec lui… Dès lors, nous avons cherché ensembles un moyen d'inverser les effets du voile. Avec un sorcier de chaque côté, nous pouvions comparer tout ce que nous savions et ce que nous observions. Nous avons essayé diverses formules, divers sorts, et un peu par hasard, je lui ai demandé en désepoir de cause s'il avait vu quel sort notre chère cousine lui avait envoyé…Observateur comme il est, il a eu le temps de le reconnaître dans sa chute. Nous avons tenté de lancer le sort chacun de notre côté. »

Harry, qui était resté muet jusque là, ne put supporter le soudain silence de la jeune femme. Son cœur était empli d'un nouvel espoir tellement fort, tellement fou, qu'il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se passerai s'il était déçu de nouveau. Il s'était pourtant interdit de croire aux miracles…

Une voix reconnaissable entre mille, venue du fond de la pièce, termina la phrase de Selena :

« Et elle a atteint son but, comme toujours. »

Lentement, Harry fit demi-tour. Le personnage en rouge qu'ils avaient croisé plusieurs fois avançait vers lui mais cette fois, sa capuche était rabattue, dévoilant un visage qui avait hanté Harry depuis ce jour de juin fatidique…

Sirius.


	4. Chapitre 4 : La vie reprend son cours

**Reponses aux reviews :**

Merci à **Lily Chang**, **Nat** et **Herm021** pour vos reviews !! Vous voyez, je vous ai pas trop fait attendre lol !

Chapitre 4 : La vie reprend son cours 

Paralysé, abasourdi, Harry n'osait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Il resta immobile quelques instants, incapable de bouger ou même de parler. Sirius Black se tenait debout, devant lui, le visage éclairé d'un sourire franc.

« Sirius… » Parvint-il finalement à articuler.

Brusquement, il se leva et se précipita dans les bras de son parrain. Surpris par la soudaineté du geste, ce dernier réagit néanmoins rapidement, et l'enlaça. Il pouvait aisément comprendre la torture mentale qu'avait dû subir Harry pendant la période qui avait suivi les évènements du ministère Sirius, lui aussi, avait eu à affronter une situation de ce genre…

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait une telle frayeur, dit il à Harry après quelques instants, en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le sofa. Bellatrix m'a pris par surprise et je ne pensais plus à ce maudit voile…

- Ne t'avise jamais de refaire un coup pareil, lui dit Selena.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne fait pas partie de mes intentions…

Harry balaya les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Les émotions conflictuelles qui l'étreignaient l'empêchaient de penser clairement. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été un jour aussi heureux de toute sa vie… Conscient du choc qu'il venait de subir, Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de son filleul, qui se blottit contre lui, incapable de s'empêcher de pleurer. Tant d'émotions les assaillaient tous deux qu'ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs longues minutes, en silence les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire, tant les émotions parlaient d'elles-mêmes. Selena, qui n'avait pas bougé, les observait avec un sourire attendri. Elle avait rarement vu son frère aussi ému. Lorsque Harry, un peu remit de son ébahissement, fut certain qu'il ne rêvait pas, que Sirius était bien là, à côté de lui, et que le cauchemar de ces dernières semaines était bel et bien terminé, il se rendit compte qu'il avait l'opportunité inespérée de lui dire tout ce qu'il gardait sur le cœur depuis fin juin…

- Sirius… commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Je suis… vraiment désol

- Désolé pour quoi ? S'étonna l'interpellé.

- Tout ce qui est arrivé l'a été par ma faute… Si je n'avais pas été si orgueilleux, si prévisible, si j'avais bien pris les cours d'occlumencie comme vous me l'aviez tous recommandé, si j'avais écouté Hermione, si…

- Harry, dit calmement Sirius en le regardant dans les yeux, personne n'est parfait. Tout le monde à des défauts.

- Oui, mais…

- Ecoute-moi. Tu es tombé dans un piège tendu par Voldemort en personne, pour toi, bien précisément. Un nombre incalculable de sorciers adultes confirmés sont tombés dans des pièges bien moins élaborés. C'est l'un de ses plus grands atouts, tu comprends ? Il est incroyablement manipulateur. Il sait piéger les gens, en retournant leurs défauts contre eux. Personne ne t'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. Après réflexion, peut être Rogue, reprit-il, moqueur, après un instant de silence. Mais personne, ni toi ni moi, n'en avons réellement grand chose à faire, non ?

Sirius obtint l'effet escompt : un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry. Ce dernier se blottit de nouveau contre son parrain qui l'étreignit plus fort, comme un enfant qui vient de faire un cauchemar. Il était réellement sortit d'un cauchemar éveillé qui le poursuivait depuis trois semaines.

- C'est fini, maintenant, murmura Sirius. Tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser, pour t'avoir laissé dans un état pareil… Je n'ai pas fait attention. Ma cousine et moi, nous sommes ennemis depuis notre enfance… Et elle est devenue complètement folle depuis son séjour à Azkaban. Je n'aurais pas dû la provoquer. J'aurais dû rester sur mes gardes. Dumbledore m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé ensuite, comment tu t'es lancé à la poursuite de Bellatrix, comment tu t'es retrouvé une fois de plus aux prises avec Voldemort…

Il fixait son filleul d'un air concerné.

- Tu vas bien ? Ajouta-t-il. Tu as subi beaucoup d'épreuves en peu de temps…

- Hier, j'étais été très loin d'aller bien… Mais maintenant, oui, répondit Harry, les yeux brillants. Il s'interrompit, et rectifia :

- Ca irait parfaitement si Hermione ne gisait pas sur un lit d'hôpital, plongée dans un cauchemar dont personne ne peut la tirer… 

- Son réveil n'est plus qu'une question d'heures, je pense, expliqua Selena. Vu son état quand nous l'avons trouvée…

- Elle est restée consciente assez longtemps pour me reconnaître, confirma Sirius. Elle a eu un choc, d'ailleurs.

- Tu m'étonnes, répliqua Harry, qui avait récupéré assez de contenance pour avoir les idées claires. Un détail le frappa soudain. « Tu étais avec eux ? » demanda-t-il à Sirius.

- Oui, confirma-t-il. Je suis arrivé ici avec Selena il y a quatre jours. J'ai dû rester couché pendant les deux premiers et pendant ce temps, ma sœur a mis au courant quelques personne de mon retour, Dumbledore, Remus, Nelys, Maugrey, Tonks… Le troisième jour, quand ils ont constaté que j'allais bien, ils m'ont mis au courant de ce qui se passait et quand Selena nous a prévenus pour Hermione, je me suis immédiatement porté volontaire elle a contribué à me sauver la vie il y a deux ans, et je commençais à bien la connaître et à m'attacher à elle. Je n'avais que peu d'espoir qu'il accepte, cependant, étant donné les règles de l'an dernier, règles que je comprends mieux à présent il voulait assurer ma sécurité… Peut-être l'urgence de la situation, ou peut être que Dumbledore a changé de point de vue, je ne sais pas toujours est-il qu'il m'a donné son feu vert. Je suis donc parti avec le groupe, dissimulant mon identité sous cette capuche rouge… Il y a beaucoup de nouveaux membres dans l'Ordre, et beaucoup croient encore que je suis un criminel en fuite, dit-il d'un ton résigné.

- Je suis sûr qu'on va finir par coincer Pettigrow, affirma Harry. Et ce jour-là, tu seras réhabilité… Je suis tellement heureux que tu vives pour le voir… ajouta-t-il. Je craignais de devoir assister à ta réhabilitation à titre posthume.

- Je suis là, maintenant, et je ne repartirais pas, dit doucement Sirius.

- Tu te souviens ce que Mme Weasley avait dit lors de cette dispute l'été dernier ? Comme quoi tu étais un mauvais parrain ? Rien ne saurait être moins vrai…

Plus touché qu'il n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre, Sirius lui sourit en retour.

- Il a raison, approuva Selena avec un clin d'œil à Harry. James et Lily n'auraient pas pu espérer mieux… Ils ont fait le bon choix. Ils seraient fier de toi, Siri.

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte les interrompit.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Selena.

- Remus.

- C'est bon, entre.

Lupin entra dans la pièce et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il sourit à son tour en voyant Sirius et Harry.

- Je vois que vous êtes toujours en train de discuter… Vous n'avez peut être pas vu passer l'heure, mais il est midi et quart… Dumbledore va parler au reste des membres de l'Ordre, Sirius. Tu va pouvoir circuler librement dans ta maison, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Bonne nouvelle, répondit Sirius avec bonne humeur. Les gens commençaient à être sérieusement intrigués par cet espèce de bonhomme en rouge qui ne se découvrait jamais…

- Et ils avaient raison, ironisa Remus, quand on sait que le bonhomme en question est un dangereux criminel en fuite. Enfin bref. Je suis venu vous chercher tout le monde va se mettre à table, et Ron et sa mère commençaient à se demander où tu étais passé, Harry…

- Allons-y, alors, fit Sirius. Je préfèrerais éviter de me mettre encore Molly à dos…

Il rabattit sa capuche, et ils quittèrent le bureau de Selena en direction de la salle à manger.

Harry se remettait doucement du choc que lui avait causé la réapparition de son parrain. Après plus d'un mois passé dans le chagrin et le désarroi le plus total, il avait l'impression que le puzzle de sa vie avait brusquement été remis en place. Il était de nouveau capable de se concentrer et de penser, libéré de la prison dans laquelle son esprit avait été enfermé. Cette sensation de liberté, de bonheur, était grisante… Il s'était rendu compte bien tard combien il tenait à son parrain, et le retrouver était le plus beau des cadeaux… 

En entrant dans la salle à manger, Harry fut surpris par le nombre de sorciers présents par rapport à la veille. Etait-il donc si fatigué la veille ?

- C'est l'affluence, dites moi ! Commenta Sirius à mi-voix, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son filleul. Quasiment tout l'Ordre est l

- Je t'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, Dumbledore a quelque chose à leur annoncer, mon cher Patmol, répondit tranquillement Lupin. 

- Tu peux te vanter de faire déplacer les foules, ajouta Selena.

Harry aperçut Molly Wealsey qui lui faisait signe de l'autre côté de la salle. Selena, qui l'avait vue aussi, se dirigea vers la table. Le jeune sorcier se retourna et interrogea Sirius du regard.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous suivre tout de suite… Les Weasley ne sont pas encore au courant…

- Dumbledore est assis en face de Ron, remarqua Harry.

- ça règle le problème, répondit-il avec un sourire que Harry, qui se trouvait devant lui, entendit sans le voir. Il était heureux de constater que Sirius, comme lui, semblait avoir retrouvé sa foi en Dumbledore.

Ils s'assirent, et en voyant la mine éreintée de Ron, Harry sentit une légère vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Il en avait quasiment oublié Hermione et la détresse de son ami…

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il sans laisser le temps à Ron de l'interroger.

- Bof. Toujours pareil… Alyssa dit qu'il y a une amélioration. C'est vrai, mais elle n'est pas encore réveillée…

Levant soudain les yeux de son assiette, il scruta Lupin et l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

- On commençait à se demander où tu étais passé. C'est avec lui que vous étiez, Selena et toi ? Il est bizarre, ce type…

- Oui, j'étais avec lui… Et tu ne va pas tarder à faire sa connaissance, ajouta-t-il en voyant Dumbledore se lever.

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur le chef de l'ordre, qui se tourna vers le reste de la salle.

- J'aimerais avoir votre attention quelques minutes, dit-il.

Immédiatement, un grand silence se fit dans la pièce.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer… Je vous demande donc à tous de m'écouter attentivement jusqu'au bout, et, pour les moins anciens d'entre vous, de me faire confiance… Pour une fois, c'est une bonne nouvelle que je vais vous apprendre.

Un soupir de soulagement collectif résonna dans la grande salle. Les bonnes nouvelles avaient tendance à se faire de plus en plus rares, ces derniers temps…

- Ce que je vais vous expliquer, les anciens, si vous me permettez cette expression –j'entend par là les gens qui faisaient déjà partie de l'ordre l'an dernier- , le savent déjà. Je les prierai donc de patienter quelques instants. Ils y a des choses qu'on pense acquises, et qui pourtant ne le sont pas j'en ai eu un bon exemple quand, il y a deux ans, je me suis retrouvé face à Sirius Black dans un bureau de Poudlard.

Un murmure parcourut l'assistance puis mourut rapidement. Le nom de Black avait toujours été associé aux pires horreurs.

- L'histoire entière est longue et compliquée, et c'est pourquoi je vous l'épargnerai mais ce soir-là, j'ai discuté avec lui, et j'ai cru ce qu'il m'a raconté. L'histoire affreuse d'un jeune innocent condamné sans appel-et sans preuves-par notre monde tout entier…

Plus personne ne parlait les jeunes sorciers et sorcières attendaient, incrédules. Harry vit Molly Weasley, visiblement confuse, échanger  un regard perplexe avec Kingsley Sacklebolt.

- Oui, d'un innocent. Car cet homme a été condamné sans procès pour un crime commit par son soit-disant ami, qu'on l'a accusé d'avoir tué. En réalité, Sirius n'était pas le gardien du secret des Potter. Ce rôle avait été confié à Peter Pettigrow… Qui a trahi Lily et James, mais aussi l'Ordre tout entier. Et c'est lui qui, en simulant sa propre mort, a été glorifié aux yeux de notre monde… Emprisonné à Azkaban, Sirius Black a résisté aux détraqueurs, parce qu'il se savait innocent. Puis il s'est évadé, lorsqu'il a découvert où se trouvait Pettigrow, il y a trois ans. Et l'an dernier, il a été des nôtres. Il a rassemblé tout le monde, a organisé le quartier général de l'ordre a Grimmault Place, où il a dû rester enfermé, sur mon injonction, quasiment toute l'année. Et lorsque, poussés par l'urgence, nous sommes allés au ministère de la magie lors des évènements de juin… Il est tombé à travers le voile du département des mystères, au milieu d'un duel avec sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange.

Cette fois, les expressions horrifiées étaient sincères. Ce sort n'était enviable pour personne. Un tourment éternel, la mort… Quel que soit vraiment ce qui se cachait derrière le voile, personne n'osait jamais s'en approcher. La simple mention de cet objet en faisait frémir plus d'un…

- Sa disparition nous a tous énormément peinés, car c'était un homme juste, bon et courageux. Mais une fois prévenue, sa sœur Selena n'a pas voulu renoncer. Elle s'est plongée dans les textes les plus variés, dans toutes les études imaginables faites sur le voile, afin de trouver une solution. Elle n'a pas accepté sa soit disant mort, comme nous l'avions tous fait. Heureusement. Et finalement, sans prévenir personne, elle est retournée là-bas… Et elle a réussi à le ramener, il y a de cela quatre jours.

La stupeur des nouveaux arrivants n'était rien à côté de celle des Weasley, de Kingsley et des autres. Abasourdis, ils restèrent immobiles pendant plusieurs secondes. Réaction compréhensible, se dit Harry en repensant à sa propre stupéfaction. Les morts reviennent plutôt rarement à la vie…

Dumbledore se tourna vers Sirius, toujours caché sous sa capuche rouge. Immédiatement, la trentaine de sorciers et sorcières présents l'imita, et tous comprirent qui était le mystérieux homme en rouge…

- Il est l'un des nôtres, tout comme vous, acheva le vieux sorcier. Je vous demande de ne pas l'oublier. Je vous remercie de votre attention.

Puis il sourit à Sirius d'un air encourageant. Ce dernier découvrit lentement son visage, et balaya la salle d'un regard tranquille.

- Alors c'est ça que tu faisais ce matin… Murmura Ron à Harry avec une ébauche de sourire. C'est fantastique…

- Oui… Fantastique, répéta-t-il.

Les anciens de l'Ordre s'étaient tous levés en même temps, et ils entouraient à présent le « revenant ». Harry et Ron mangèrent rapidement puis, voyant qu'il était impossible de lui parler pour l'instant, Harry se répéta une nouvelle fois que Sirius ne repartirai pas, et il partit avec Ron au chevet d'Hermione.

En passant dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie improvisée, les garçons aperçurent les parents de la jeune fille, les traits tirés, qui discutaient avec Alyssa. Elle les vit hésiter, et leur fit signe d'entrer dans la chambre.

Hermione semblait effectivement aller mieux. Elle était moins agitée et semblait plongée dans un sommeil paisible. Assis de chaque côté du lit, les garçons passèrent une heure et demie à discuter à mi-voix Ron raconta à son ami ce qui s'était passé pendant les trois semaines où ils avaient été séparés, toutes les conséquences provoquées par l'annonce du retour de Voldemort.

- Tu te souviens ce qu'elle disait il y a deux ans ? Dit-il en regardant Hermione. A propos de Hagrid et des géants… Elle avait dit que les sorciers étaient pleins de préjugés, et d'intolérance. Et bien, elle avait entièrement raison, comme toujours. Ces vieux préjugés sont revenus à la charge… Pour les loups-garou. Jamais les anti loups-garou n'avaient été aussi nombreux, ni si virulents et si haineux… Lupin ne sort plus beaucoup. Beaucoup de gens savent qui il est, et les choses en sont à un tel point qu'il risque de se faire attaquer…

- Ce n'est pas possible, fit Harry, stupéfait. Ils n'ont pas encore compris que les mangemorts sont bien plus dangereux que les loups-garou ? Quels imbéciles !

- Tu l'as dit…

Il furent interrompus par des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Quelques instants plus tard, Mme Weasley, Bill, Ginny et Sirius entrèrent dans la chambre. Ron salua ce dernier chaleureusement. Sirius semblait réellement plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'était l'année précédente il s'assit sur une chaise derrière Harry et expliqua aux garçons qu'il avait veillé Hermione la nuit précédente.

- Elle vous a appelé, tous les deux. Je suis sûr qu'elle vous a entendu lui parler. Alyssa vous a expliqué comment ce sort fonctionne l'esprit est emprisonné. Déjà hier, la barrière était assez faible pour qu'elle vous entende ça devrai vous rassurer pour la suite…

- Ses parents sont dans tous leurs états, ajouta Mme Weasley. Je suis restée avec eux hier et avant-hier ils sont bouleversés. Elle leur a sauvé la vie…

- Elle ne manque pas de courage, approuva Sirius. Nous le savions depuis longtemps.

- Ni de puissance magique, ajouta Bill. Vous avez vu à quel point sa protection était forte ? Jamais je n'ai…

Il fut interrompu par un murmure qui les fit tous sursauter :

- Mmmmmm… V-vous pourriez… pas… faire un peu moins… de bruit… Y'en a qui… essayent… de dormir…

- Hermione ! S'exclamèrent Ron et Harry en même temps. Ils se tournèrent vers leur amie, qui luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

- Ron… Harry ? Qu'est ce que… vous faites là ?

- Hermione », répéta prudemment Harry, la voix tremblante, « quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souvienne ?

Elle ferma les yeux, et passa une main sur son visage.

- Les mangemorts…

Elle hésita.

- Le doloris… Puis la bagarre… Les membres de l'Ordre… Il y avait Lupin… Emmeline Vance… et aussi des gens que je n'avais jamais vu…

Brusquement, elle rouvrit les yeux. « Et Sirius ! C'était lui, je l'ai reconnu, j'en suis sûre ! »

- Chuuut, firent en même temps Harry, Ron et sa mère d'un ton apaisant. Sirius s'éloigna silencieusement, de façon à éviter le champ de vision de la jeune fille. Elle saurait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait lui éviter tout choc supplémentaire. Elle était encore très faible.

- Mais comment… Je vous jure, c'était lui !

- Calme-toi, ma chérie, fit Molly Weasley d'un ton maternel. Ne te tracasse pas. Tu comprendra plus Tu as besoin de repos.

- Je vais prévenir ses parents, intervint Bill en sortant.

Pendant quelques instants, la jeune fille éreintée se contenta de fixer les visages qui la regardaient avec soulagement. Il leur semblait voir la vie revenir de nouveau en elle, et c'était un spectacle merveilleux pour eux qui s'étaient fait tant de souci. Harry regarda Ron. Il fut à peine surpris de déceler dans ses yeux, qui ne la lâchaient pas, une expression de tendresse qu'il n'y avait jamais vue aussi clairement.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, cette fois sur Alyssa, précédée de M. et Mme Granger. Les cinq sorciers se mirent un peu en retrait pour permettre aux parents d'Hermione, bouleversés, de voir leur fille, puis décidèrent d'un commun accord de les laisser seuls tous les trois. Après avoir vérifié que tout allait bien, la jeune médicomage les suivit.

En refermant la porte derrière elle, elle leur sourit.

- Tout va bien, du point de vue santé en tout cas. Dans un petit moment, je lui ferai prendre une potion de sommeil. Avec un peu de repos, elle sera très bientôt sur pieds…

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'ils se couchèrent, les garçons avaient le cœur bien plus léger que la veille… Pour la première fois depuis des jours, ils s'endormirent paisiblement et presque immédiatement.


	5. Chapitre 5: Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Note : **Merci à **Link9** pour ta review ! Et les autres… ya un ptit bouton en bas, vous savez, tout en bas de la page, qui permet de laisser des reviews… Siiiii chuis sure que vous le savez cherchez bien lol -) N'oubliez pas, une review, ça prend pas longtemps à écrire (quelques mots suffisent !) et ça fait trèèèèès plaisir à l'auteur ! Il ne vous arrivera rien si vous ne reviewez pas, je continuerai qd même à poster les nouveaux chapitres… Mais si vous aimez, ça serait gentil à vous de me le faire savoir ! Voili voilou, place à la suite…

Ah nan pas tout de suite j'allais oublier un ptit truc… Ayé je vais vous raconter ma vie, nan vous inquiétez pas ça sera pas long Comme beaucoup d'entre vous j'ai mon oral de français à passer, en l'occurrence vendredi… Donc ça va retarder un chtit peu la prochaine mise à jour… Dans tous les cas, bonne chance à tous ceux qui vont aller passer leurs oraux aussi !!

Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs, souvenirs

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Harry fut une immense déception. Il venait de faire un rêve merveilleux. Il avait cru retrouver son parrain et voir se réveiller Hermione… Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai…

Sentant une présence derrière lui, il se retourna et vit Phineas Nigellus qui le regardait, négligemment appuyé contre le bord de son cadre.

- Enfin réveill ! Je commençais à me dire que vous étiez morts, tous les deux !

Harry se retourna et vit Ron qui s'extirpait de ses couvertures, somnolent.

- Bon, vous êtes en état de m'écouter ? Au moins un des deux ? Et de retenir ce que j'ai à vous dire ? Grommela le portrait.

- Toujours aussi aimable, fit remarquer Ron d'une voix endormie.

- Je prend ça pour un oui. Vous daignerez donc informer mon arrière petit fils qu'Albus Dumbledore a convoqué une réunion extraordinaire de l'Ordre cette après-midi, à 15 heures. Je compte sur vous, j'attend depuis une heure et demie que vous vouliez bien vous réveiller !

- Oui, ça va, c'est bon, marmonna Ron. On lui dira.  

Sur ce, Phineas disparu de son cadre.

- Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ? Tout ce qui s'est passé hier était réel ?

Ron fixa Harry comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Ben, euh… Oui ! Bien sur ! Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, répondit Harry avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale en enfilant son T-shirt, et il fut stupéfait de découvrir qu'il était déjà midi et quart.

- Déj ! S'exclama Ron qui venait de découvrir l'heure à son tour.

- On avait du sommeil en retard, commenta Harry. C'est la première fois que je dors aussi bien depuis fin juin.

Ils finirent de s'habiller à toute vitesse, et descendirent les escaliers quarte à quatre pour découvrir une dizaine de personnes attablées dans la cuisine.

- Ah ! Quand même ! J'étais sur le point de monter vous réveiller, dit Mme Weasley avec un grand sourire.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement à table, Harry à côté de son parrain et Ron à côté de Harry. Ce dernier fit passer le message de Phineas à Sirius, qui sembla surpris par la nouvelle.

- Pourtant, il ne s'est rien passé, que je sache, s'étonna à son tour Arthur Weasley. Harry avait appris que le père de Ron avait enfin reçu une promotion on ne peut plus méritée au sein du ministère de la magie. Il avait été muté dans le département des relations avec les moldus, qui était en effervescence en ce moment à cause des attaques –de même que de nombreux autres services, d'ailleurs.

- C'est peut être à propos du problème d'autorité du ministère, suggéra Tonks. C'est vraiment de pire en pire, surtout depuis une semaine…

- Oui, ou alors c'est le… Commença Bill, mais il fut interrompu par des éclats de voix qui provenaient de la cage d'escalier.

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu ne peut pas te comporter comme ça face à tout le monde ! Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme ça face à _moi_ !!!

Harry reconnut la voix en question : c'était Nelys. Et elle semblait vraiment furieuse.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en aie à faire des autres ! Je ne vis pas pour eux et toi non plus ! Je vis _pour toi_ !! Quand est-ce que tu vas le comprendre ? Tu ne peux pas recommencer à vouloir me protéger en m'éloignant ! Tu ne comprend pas ! C'est la PIRE chose que tu puisse me faire !

De là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient entendre les larmes dans sa voix. Désemparés, ils se regardèrent, impuissants.

- Bon, on dirait que certaines choses ne changerons jamais, soupira Sirius. Je ferai mieux d'aller voir.

Il se leva, et jeta un regard aux autres avant de sortir.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il en voyant leurs visages. Au contraire. C'était le déclic dont ils avaient besoin. Tout va s'arranger maintenant. Croyez moi.

Puis il sortit et referma la porte.

- J'espère qu'il dit vrai, fit Tonks.

- Sûrement, la rassura M. Weasley. Il les connaît mieux que quiconque, après tout.

- C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant, intervint Fred en voyant les regards interrogateurs de Harry, Ron et Ginny.

- Je peux vous expliquer l'histoire dans les grandes lignes, mais Sirius pourra certainement compléter, commença Bill alors que ses parents, Tonks et Kinglsey recommençaient à parler du manque d'organisation de Fudge. En fait, Nelys était à Gryffondor, dans la même classe que les maraudeurs, avec ta mère, ajouta-t-il avec un coup d'œil à Harry. Et elle est sortie avec Remus dès leur quatrième année. Ensuite, après Poudlard, ils se sont mariés bien sur, elle savait tout de son état de loup-garou. Et puis un jour, il a eu peur que ça ne lui nuise trop, et pour la protéger, il est parti…

Estomaqués, les trois adolescents restèrent silencieux. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que Lupin ait pu être marié, et ils l'imaginaient encore moins tout quitter, après avoir enfin trouvé une vie stable…

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'ils remarquèrent que les cris s'étaient tus. Sirius avait dû réussir à régler le problème.

- Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis une quinzaine d'années, je crois, poursuivit Bill. Quand elle est arrivée avec Selena, début juillet, ça a été un sacré choc… Mais jusque là, ils avaient plutôt tendance à s'éviter, pas à se crier dessus…

- Justement, les confrontations sont en général le seul moyen de résoudre les problèmes, dit Sirius en rentrant dans la cuisine et en reprenant sa place. C'était un vrai poison, cette histoire. Une blessure à vif, et à laquelle il n'a pas suffit de quinze ans pour cicatriser… Ca laisse imaginer à quelle point elle était profonde. Ce que tu as dit était juste, ajouta-t-il en direction de Bill, mais il faut le remettre dans le contexte. Remus a décidé de s'éloigner de Nelle deux ou trois mois après la mort de James et Lily, qui a provoqué mon emprisonnement et la soit-disant mort de Peter. Si je vous explique tout ça, c'est pour que vous ne le jugiez pas. Nous l'aurions empêché de faire ça, mais il s'est retrouvé soudainement complètement seul. De plus, il perdait peu à peu les illusions que se font les adolescents sur la vie… Les gens avaient peur de lui, et il avait déjà du mal à trouver du travail. Déjà, à l'époque, malgré son intelligence et sa bravoure. Il ne voulait pas dépendre de Nelys. Il avait peur d'être un fardeau pour elle. Mais ce temps là est fini, dit-il avec un sourire. Comme je vous le disait, les choses vont s'arranger, maintenant.

Bill, Fred et Georges reprirent leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée, et Harry se remémora soudain un détail du jour où Selena et Nelys étaient venues le chercher 

- Sirius, quand je l'ai rencontré à Privet Drive, Nelys portait un anneau à l'annulaire de la main droite, remarqua-t-il. Après quinze ans, elle ne l'avait pas oubli ?

- Tu sais, Harry, rien ne peut faire oublier l'amour véritable une fois qu'on l'a rencontré, répondit Sirius, pensif. Lily et James étaient comme ça, eux aussi. Inséparables. C'était adorable à voir. Ça me fait penser, reprit-il après quelques instants de silence, que j'avais retrouvé un carton de photos de tes parents, l'an dernier, que je comptais te donner. Elles sont à l'étage. Je te les montrerai tout à l'heure.

Le repas se termina rapidement, et le café fut écourté par l'arrivée un peu brusque de Mondingus qui provoqua le réveil du portrait de Mme Black, que personne n'avait encore réussi à déloger de son mur dans le hall d'entrée. Bill, Kingsley, M. Weasley et Tonks partis pour prévenir les autres de la réunion, il fallut les efforts conjugués de Sirius, des jumeaux et de Lupin qui était redescendu pour parvenir à fermer le rideau. Malheureusement, quelques instants après, Selena entra à son tour, et le vent fit claquer la lourde porte, de sorte que Mme Black se remit à hurler. Exaspérée, Selena se mit à répondre nonchalamment aux insultes de sa mère, qui hurla plus fort encore, chose que Harry n'aurait pas cru possible. Nelys, qui les avait rejoints à son tour, perçut rapidement le danger que couraient leurs tympans, et entraîna son amie vers la cuisine. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue qu'ils réussirent enfin à faire taire le portrait pour de bon.

- Je crois que je suis devenu définitivement sourd, se plaignit Georges, essouflé, en rentrant dans la cuisine.

- Lena, je t'en prie, une autre fois, passe simplement ton chemin… Soupira Remus.

- Ça ne résout rien, ajouta Sirius avec un clin d'œil à sa sœur. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois, en arrivant ici, crois-moi… On ne peut pas régler ses comptes avec un portrait.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est dommage. Je suis désolée, c'était idiot comme réaction, leur dit Selena. Bah, au moins, vous aurez fait un peu de sport. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais entendue hurler comme ça.

- Si, la contredit sombrement son frère. Une fois, une seule, mais moi je m'en souviens encore.

- Oh, fit-elle simplement. Oui, effectivement, difficile de l'oublier.

D'abord étonné, Harry prit tout à coup conscience que Selena était tellement semblable à son frère qu'elle avait dû entretenir les mêmes rapports que lui avec sa famille. Il ne devait rester de son nom qu'un point brûlé sur la grande tapisserie de la noble famille Black… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser la réflexion plus loin Sirius lui fit signe de le suivre à l'étage.

- Ce jour en question, expliqua-t-il lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de voix des autres, restés dans la cuisine, c'était celui où nous sommes partis. Lena a un an de moins que moi, elle allait entrer en cinquième année… Andromeda, la mère de Tonks, avait montré l'exemple en rompant les ponts avec la famille deux ans plus tôt. Moi, je n'en pouvais plus, comme je te l'ai raconté l'an dernier, et ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Ma mère nous reprochait nos fréquentations, et je crois qu'elle a dû énumérer toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables pour caractériser James, Remus, Peter, mais aussi les amies de Selena -dont ta mère, bien sur, une Black ne pouvait quand même pas fréquenter une fille de moldus comme Lily, si brillante soit-elle-… Lorsque j'ai dit fort aimablement à ma chère mère que je ne pouvais plus la supporter, et que je partais pour toujours de la noble et ancienne maison des Black, a défaut de pouvoir changer de nom et de pouvoir oublier pour toujours que j'avais un lien avec cette famille qui était malheureusement la mienne –je ne me souviens plus exactement de ce que je lui ai dit, mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire- Lena était avec moi, et après toutes les amabilités que nous avions échangées avec notre mère, elle ne se voyait pas rester seule ici. Alors nous sommes partis tous les deux… Tiens, c'est là, fit-il en ouvrant une porte.

Harry passa devant et entra dans un des bureaux, où était rangé (ou plutôt entassé) tout un bric à brac, qui alliait des choses utiles à d'autres qui l'étaient moins. Sirius débusqua le fameux carton sous une pile de tissus miteux et tâchés, et il le transporta jusqu'à la chambre des garçons.

- Je crois que sur les plus vieilles photos que tu trouvera là, James et moi ne devions pas avoir plus de huit ans, dit-il avec un sourire. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans ce qui est à peu près l'équivalent de l'école primaire des moldus. Tiens, regarde, qu'est ce que je te disais ?

Il sortit une vieille photographie sur laquelle on pouvait voir deux petits garçons assis sur un banc, qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents en faisant de grands signes au photographe. A côté d'eux, une jeune femme les regardait, amusée. La mère de James, sa grand mère, se dit-il en se souvenant des photos du mariage de ses parents.

- Au départ, se souvint Sirius, les parents de James n'étaient pas ravis de voir leur fils unique traîner avec le rejeton de la famille Black, famille qu'ils ne tenaient pas en haute estime. Mais déjà à l'époque, James était un petit bonhomme très têtu. Et ses parents ont préféré lui faire confiance. C'étaient vraiment des gens bien. Mes parents à moi n'ont jamais rien su à propos de lui jusqu'à ce que j'entre à Poudlard, et qu'ils commencent à recevoir les lettres de McGonagall, puis Dumbledore sur nos premiers coups d'éclat. Ils n'ont pas apprécié, ça, peux te l'assurer, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Je crois que j'ai reçu en cinq ans plus de Beuglantes que n'importe quel élève…

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Ron, qui frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

- Euh, excusez moi de vous déranger… dit-il, gêné.

- Tu ne nous dérange pas, fit Harry avec un sourire. C'est aussi ta chambre. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je vais voir Hermione. Tu veux venir ?

Harry leva les yeux vers Sirius.

- Vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit ce dernier en comprenant la question muette de son filleul. De toutes façons, la réunion va bientôt commencer.

Le jeune sorcier se leva et suivit Ron hors de la chambre.

- Dis, c'était quoi, ce carton ? Lui demanda Ron, curieux.

- De vieilles photos que Sirius a retrouvé, répondit Harry. Je les regarderai tout à l'heure. Après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta : on pourra les regarder ensembles, si tu veux.

- Je voudrais pas m'insinuer dans tes souvenirs, fit Ron, mal à l'aise.

- Mais non, t'en fais pas. Si ça t'intéresse…

- Ça marche, se décida-t-il, l'air soulagé.  Hermione et moi, on a souvent voulu te le demander, mais on a jamais os

- Quand même, s'étonna Harry. Vous auriez dû. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire.

Ils frappèrent doucement à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, et Alyssa vint leur ouvrir.

- Entrez, dit-elle aux deux garçons. Elle commençait à se demander si vous alliez venir.

La jeune fille était toujours allongée dans son lit elle les regarda entrer avec un sourire. A côté du lit se trouvait un plateau avec une assiette à moitié entamée et un verre vide.

- Hey, la salua Harry en s'asseyant sur une des chaises à côté du lit.

- Comment ça va ? Demanda Ron en s'installant à côté de lui.

- Mieux, répondit-elle. J'ai toujours pas les idées très claires, mais je suppose que ça va passer…

Elle avait regagné quelques couleurs, mais elle restait malgré tout très pâle. Elle avait l'air éreintée, songèrent ses deux amis.

- Dis-moi, jeune fille, intervint Alyssa, tu ne veut rien manger de plus ? Tu n'as quasiment rien aval

- Je sais. Je n'ai vraiment plus faim, c'est tout ce que je pouvais ingurgiter, je vous assure…

- Bon… D'accord. C'est toujours ça de pris.

Elle récupéra le plateau avant de sortir.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? J'ai entendu des hurlements…

- Oh, rien, juste le portrait de Mme Black, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Il est encore l ? S'étonna Hermione. Personne n'a encore réussi à le décrocher ?

- Apparemment pas. Ils n'ont peut-être pas eu le temps.

Un léger coup frappé à la porte attira leur attention. « Entrez », marmonna Hermione, persuadée qu'Alyssa lui avait rapporté une nouvelle potion encore plus infecte que les autres. Mais à la place de la médicomage, c'est Ginny qu'ils virent entrer dans la chambre.

- Coucou, dit-elle à Hermione en s'asseyant au bord du lit, en face des garçons. « La réunion vient de commencer, j'ai été confinée en haut… » Elle vit le soupir de soulagement de son amie. « Quoi ? »

- Oh, rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. Je m'attendais à une autre des potions d'Alyssa. Elles sont pires que toutes celles de Mme Pomfresh. Je n'ai jamais rien bu d'aussi immonde.

- Tu n'as pas goûté au Poussoss, lui fit remarquer Harry. 

- Je n'y tiens pas, merci bien. C'était quoi cette réunion dont tu parlais, Ginny ?

- Ben, comme d'habitude, les affaires de l'Ordre, vous êtes trop jeunes, tout le blabla habituel, quoi… expliqua la rouquine en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ah, répondit simplement Hermione. Au fait, hier, on était bien le 30 juillet, non ? J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps…

- Oui, c'est ça, fit Ron.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Donc aujourd'hui, on est le 31. Joyeux anniversaire, Harry !

Harry la regarda pendant quelques instants sans comprendre. Il avait complètement oubli ! Les derniers jours avaient été si riches en évènements que ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête.

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'avais oubli ? Rit Hermione en voyant son air incrédule.

- Apparemment, si… Fit Ron, moqueur.

- Oh, ça va, vous deux, rétorqua Harry. Il s'est passé tellement de choses en trois jours que ça m'était complètement sortit de la tête.

- Tu dois bien être la seule personne que je connaisse qui oublie son anniversaire chaque année !

- Il en faut, conclut Ginny, philosophe.

Harry regarda successivement ses trois amis en tentant de prendre l'air sérieux du oh-ça-va-vous-allez-pas-me-faire-le-même-coup-chaque-année-quand-même, mais la tentative échoua lamentablement et ils se mirent tous à rire en même temps. Le fou rire se prolongea pendant cinq bonnes minutes, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau pour laisser entrer Alyssa. A la vue de la médicomage, les quatre adolescents se calmèrent instantanément, persuadés qu'ils allaient se faire mettre à la porte, mais la sorcière, amusée, leur assura qu'elle n'était pas Mme Pomfresh, et qu'elle préférait voir rire ses patients plutôt que de les laisser se morfondre tous seuls.

- Je ne veux pas vous chasser, les interrompit-elle une dizaine de minutes après, mais Miss Granger commence tout juste à se rétablir. Je préfèrerais qu'elle se repose, maintenant.

- Oh, non, pas la potion de sommeil… Grimaça faiblement l'adolescente. Elle est infecte.

- Allez, courage, Her-mignonne, se moqua gentiment Ron. Tu vas pas te laisser dominer par une vulgaire potion.

Amusée par ce vieux surnom, la jeune sorcière sourit, et avala docilement le liquide bleuâtre. Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, les garçons, Ginny et la médicomage sortirent doucement de la pièce, et Hermione se retrouva seule.

Il fallait un certain temps à la potion avant d'agir, et une fois qu'elle fut sure que ses amis étaient trop loin pour l'entendre, elle laissa tomber le masque qu'elle avait maintenu, avec énormément de difficulté, depuis leur arrivée. Enfin seule, elle éclata en sanglots, terrassée par les images de l'attaque qui ne cessaient de repasser en boucle dans sa tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, la potion commença à faire effet, et elle tomba dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	6. Chapitre 6: Soirée d'anniversaire

**Réponse aux reviews : ** Merci à **Link9**, **Mary Larry** et **Lisandra** pour vos reviews ! Ravie que ça vous plaise loool ! Voilà la suite…

**Note** : Ayé, le bac de français est fini -) Maintenant que je suis en vacances, je devrai pouvoir reprendre une mise à jour plus régulière. Voili voilou, c'est tout, bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 6 : Soirée d'anniversaire

En sortant de la chambre d'Hermione , la première réaction de Harry et Ron avait été de descendre voir où en était la réunion. Mais Ginny les en avait rapidement dissuadés en leur répétant les paroles de sa mère, qui avait interdit de descendre avant que quelqu'un ne soit monté les chercher. Ronchonnant contre les adultes qui s'obstinaient à les traiter « comme des gamins », ils choisirent donc d'aller jeter un œil au carton de photographies, expédition à laquelle la rouquine fut elle aussi conviée. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois sur la moquette défraîchie, et commencèrent à sortir les photos, les unes après les autres.

Au fur et à mesure, Harry notait dans un coin de sa tête des questions à poser à Sirius concernant les différents clichés. La vingtaine de photos qu'ils venaient de regarder dataient d'avant l'entrée à Poudlard de James et Sirius, et plusieurs les représentaient en compagnie des parents de James. Harry avait peu de souvenirs de son enfance (puisque son oncle et sa tante n'avaient gardé, ni même pris, aucune photo de lui), mais il savait que le petit garçon qu'il avait sous les yeux lui ressemblait beaucoup. Mis à part sa joie de vivre. On voyait bien que James avait grandi dans une famille aimante : il y avait sur son visage une expression de bonheur qui, Harry le savait, avait peu souvent traversé le sien au même âge.

Même enfants, son père et Sirius semblaient déjà inséparables, songea Harry à la vue d'un cliché où les garçons devaient avoir une dizaine d'années. Ils étaient tous les deux perchés sur le même balais, sous l'œil attentif du père de James, et semblaient chercher un moyen d'échapper à sa vigilance. Pas étonnant que leur amitié ait été si profonde. Ils semblaient complètement… Complémentaires. Tellement semblables. Deux frères… Comment la communauté magique toute entière avait elle pu croire à la trahison de Sirius ? Y compris l'ami si proche qu'était Remus Lupin ? Cela paraissait si irréel !

Le jeune sorcier fit part de ses doutes à haute voix. Ginny lui répondit avec pertinence que replacé dans le contexte de l'époque, où la trahison et la mort étaient cachées partout, et où on vivait dans la crainte permanente, l'événement s'expliquait facilement.

- Imagine l'état dans lequel se trouvait Lupin ! Ce que Sirius nous a dit ce matin devrait t'éclairer… Il était fou de chagrin d'avoir perdu les Potter, et il croyait que Sirius était gardien du secret… Nul doute qu'il a dû en passer, des nuits blanches, à se dire que c'était impossible, et qu'il devait y avoir une explication… Mais il a fini par se rendre a l'évidence, comme tout le monde, a part Selena bien sûr… Mais elle, c'est différent, c'est une pratiquante d'occlumentie à haut niveau. Elle avait une intuition, elle _savait_. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais elle _sentait_ que son frère était innocent, tout simplement. Et dans le chaos qui a suivi la chute de Voldemort, elle s'est retrouvée seule contre tous, et elle est partie… C'est ce qui risque de se passer de nouveau si on laisse les choses continuer. Parce que le problème, c'est que le monde des sorciers commence à retomber dans ce climat d'angoisse et de paranoïa qu'ont subi nos parents il y a 15 ans.

- Ça ressemblait tellement à des histoires destinées à effrayer les enfants… Soupira Ron. Tu n'as pas connu ça, toi. Nous, on a grandi avec des histoires pires les unes que les autres. Des exactions, des enlèvements, des complots commis par les mangemorts pour le compte de leur maître. On entendait des rumeurs, et là, je te parle de l'époque où j'avais neuf ans, donc bien après la disparition de Voldemort. Il y a une raison pour laquelle les sorciers ont peur de prononcer son nom…

- Très encourageant pour le futur, soupira Harry.

- Au moins Sirius est là, avec toi, fit remarquer Ginny. Si sombre que l'avenir nous apparaisse, il reste des points positifs auxquels on peut s'ancrer. Sirius est l'un d'entre eux.

- Tu as l'air inspirée, toi, ce soir ! Ironisa son frère.

- Elle n'a pas tort, intervint Harry.

- Là, tu vois, Ronnie ? Il arrive que ce que je dise soit digne d'intérêt !

- Oh, s'il n'y a que ça, on peut faire un concours de citations philosophiques si tu veux !

- Aucun problème !

- Je te battrait à plate couture !

- Je voudrais bien voir ça ! Tu ne connais le mot sagesse qu'à mi-temps !

- N'importe quoi…

- Bon, d'accord, les trois cinquièmes du temps depuis Juin.

- C'est pas pareil !

- C'est quand même pas brillant non plus !

- J'avais compris, merci…

- Ah, désolée, t'avais pas l'air…

- Je suis quand même pas demeur !

- Ça dépend du sujet.

- Pardon ???

La joute verbale, que Harry contemplait en spectateur amusé, s'arrêta brusquement. Ron fixait sa sœur avec insistance.

- Gin… De quoi tu parle exactement ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, répondit-elle avec malice.

- Non.

- S'il te plaît ! Je sais très bien que tu n'est pas aussi idiot que tu en as l'air.

- Apparemment si. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- A d'autres !

Ron semblait prêt à rétorquer quelque chose, mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il aperçut que Harry essayait de masquer un fou rire. Il se tourna vers sa sœur, qui riait aussi, et, décidant que la conversation avait effectivement un petit quelque chose de ridicule, se joignit à eux.

De sorte que lorsqu'ils vinrent les chercher pour leur annoncer que la réunion était terminée, Mme Weasley et les jumeaux trouvèrent trois sorciers hilares, qui eurent toutes les peines du monde à se calmer pour écouter ce que les nouveaux arrivants avaient à dire. Ginny, qui récupéra son sérieux plus rapidement que les garçons, demanda sans trop d'espoir quelques précisions à propos de la réunion, qui furent, comme elle s'en doutait, éludées par sa mère. Préférant éviter un conflit de plus, elle lâcha -provisoirement- l'affaire.

Une fois Harry et Ron capables de focaliser leur attention sur elle, Mme Weasley leur annonça que la réunion était terminée, que tout le monde était parti, et que le dîner aurait lieu à 19h30.

- Si tôt ? S'étonna Ron.

- Certaines personnes ont des choses à faire ce soir, répondit sa mère. Ne soyez pas en retard.

- Mais on va venir vous aider, intervint Harry.

- Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri. Nous sommes bien assez nombreux dans la cuisine. Ce n'est pas la peine. A tout à l'heure, Termina-t-elle en fermant la porte.

Puis elle redescendit en laissant les jumeaux derrière elle. Fred et Georges s'installèrent sur le lit de Ron, et leur attention fut attirée par le carton resté sur le sol en plein milieu de la pièce. Après leur avoir expliqué de quoi il était question, Harry récupéra la boîte et la rangea dans un coin de la pièce, pendant que les jumeaux racontaient en quoi consistait leur vie sur le chemin de traverse. Apparemment, ils ne regrettaient rien, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant : ils faisaient ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu faire. Leur boutique, qui ne désemplissait pas, avait un succès certain auprès des jeunes sorciers, mais pas seulement : Georges lui raconta avec emphase comment ils avaient vendu une quantité incroyable ( « Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Fred quand il lui en a commandé cinq cent ! ») de boîtes à flemme à un très vieux sorcier sans réussir à savoir à quoi elles étaient destinées. Visiblement, Ron et Ginny avaient déjà eu vent de l'anecdote, et ils énumérèrent à Harry les différentes hypothèses qui avaient été émises, de la plus simple à la plus farfelue, sans pour autant convaincre personne.

Cette conversation anodine donna l'impression à Harry que sa vie avait retrouvé un peu de normalité, chose qu'il avait cru définitivement disparue lorsque Dumbledore lui avait annoncé le contenu de la prophétie en juin. De retour à Grimmauld Place, avec Sirius et les autres membres de l'Ordre, entouré de ses amis, il se sentait plus en sécurité que nulle part ailleurs, et les menaces extérieures, pourtant au cœur de toutes les conversations, lui paraissaient un peu moins proches, un peu moins obsessives.

A l'heure dite, ils descendirent tous les cinq dans la salle à manger. Pas un bruit ne parvenait du rez-de-chaussée. Toutefois, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Harry fut accueilli par un « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!! » collectif qui le fit sursauter de surprise : malgré la conversation avec Hermione, son anniversaire lui était de nouveau sorti de la tête. Il observa autour de lui : il y avait là une dizaine de personnes. Il resta pétrifié dans l'encadrement de la porte, à dévisager les gens qui se trouvaient en face de lui, jusqu'à ce que Ron, qui se trouvait derrière, ne le pousse pour l'obliger à rentrer dans la pièce.

Bill, Charlie et les parents Weasley se tenaient à côté de Selena, Nelys, Remus, Sirius, Alyssa et Tonks. A gauche de la jeune auror se tenait une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs -caractéristique familiale- qui devait certainement être sa mère Andromeda. Ils étaient tous debout autour de la table et souriaient, fiers de leur effet : ils travaillaient à la surprise depuis la veille, et le principal intéressé ne s'était douté de rien. Une pile inhabituellement importante de paquets multicolores l'attendait sur la table, au milieu d'un assortiment de plats de fête.

- Qu'est ce que tu attend ? Ouvre-les ! Le pressa Ron, voyant son ami hésiter.

Harry sembla enfin revenir de sa surprise. Souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, il s'assit et entreprit de déballer ses cadeaux. Il y trouva d'abord les présents de la famille Weasley : une quantité impressionnante de bonbons et de gâteaux, un sac de farces et attrapes qui provenait visiblement de chez Weasley & Weasley et un assortiment de protections de Quidditch de la part de Ron et Ginny. Elles avaient été brodées à ses initiales et portaient les couleurs rouge et or de Gryffondor. Il pensait justement à changer les anciennes, qui commençaient à rendre l'âme et à ne plus protéger grand-chose. Harry se souvenait en avoir discuté avec les deux Weasley au cours de l'année précédente. Il sourit.

- Vous avez une bonne mémoire, leur dit-il. J'avais complètement oublié cette conversation. Merci, elles sont magnifiques.

Le paquet suivant renfermait un livre intitulé _Créatures magiques : comment les apprivoiser_, par Milla Learndey, ainsi que quelques biscuits faits maison. Bien évidemment, c'était le cadeau de Hagrid, et Harry mit soigneusement les biscuits de côté pour éviter que quiconque n'y touche et ne se casse une dent.

Il eut la surprise de reconnaître l'écriture d'Hermione sur la carte qui accompagnait le paquet suivant. Le mot datait d'une semaine, et il y était écrit :

_Joyeux anniversaire Harry !!_

_J'espère que tu vas aussi bien que tu nous l'affirme dans tes lettres. J'ai réussi à trouver quelque chose qui devrais te permette d'évacuer un peu tes soucis et de te libérer l'esprit. J'espère que ça te plaira. A bientôt, _

_Hermione._

Il déchira le papier qui révéla une boîte hermétiquement fermée. Harry reconnut au bruit qu'il y avait quelque chose de liquide à l'intérieur.

- Elle a réussi à trouver ? S'exclama Ron, abasourdi, en lisant le mot que Harry venait de lui donner. J'arrive pas à le croire ! Comment elle a fait ?

Le jeune sorcier ouvrit le couvercle avec précaution, pour révéler un liquide argenté qui paraissait plus dense que de l'eau. Il comprit immédiatement l'ébahissement de son ami.

- Une pensine ! Où est-ce qu'elle l'a trouvée ? Je croyais que c'était très rare !!

- Il suffit de s'adresser aux bonnes personnes, dit Tonks avec un sourire en regardant sa mère.

- Hermione en a parlé à Nymphadora, qui m'en a parlé à son tour, expliqua Andromeda en ignorant le regard furieux de sa fille à la mention du fameux prénom. Je lui ai indiqué où s'adresser de ma part…

- Merci », répéta Harry, ravi à la perspective de pouvoir se vider la tête de temps en temps. « C'était vraiment une excellente idée. Dommage qu'Hermione ne soit pas l

- Tu la remerciera demain, lui dit Ron. Allez, il y a encore des paquets qui t'attendent !!

Le paquet suivant renfermait un livre intitulé _Aurors, l'élite des sorciers_. Harry le feuilleta rapidement, et entrevit la foule d'informations qu'il allait y trouver sur ce métier auquel il se destinait et dont il ne savait finalement pas grand chose. Il remercia chaleureusement Tonks, qui lui confia que c'était ce livre qui lui avait donné envie de suivre la formation malgré sa maladresse légendaire.

La carte qui accompagnait l'avant dernier paquet disait :

_Joyeux anniversaire ! _

_Tu as un peu entendu parler de ton père, mais tu ne sais quasiment rien de ta mère. En tant qu'amies de Lily, nous possédons bon nombre de ses affaires, et elle fait partie de beaucoup de nos souvenirs. Nous avons pensé qu'avoir quelque chose qui lui appartenait te ferai sûrement plaisir. Tu lui ressemble beaucoup, et pas seulement à cause de tes yeux. D'après ce qu'on nous a dit de toi, tu as hérité de certains de ses traits de caractère. Elle aurait sûrement voulu que cet objet te revienne._

_Nelys, Alyssa, Selena, Anya et Andromeda_

Les doigts tremblants, Harry ouvrit le paquet rectangulaire. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une sphère translucide qui ressemblait beaucoup à une boule de cristal, mis à part les volutes rouge et or qui se déplaçaient lentement à l'intérieur.

- L'orbe ! S'exclamèrent Remus et Sirius en même temps.

- L'orbe ?  répéta Harry sans comprendre.

- Ce fichu orbe, reprit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Je ne sais pas d'où il lui venait, mais il nous a compliqué la vie comme pas possible à partir du moment où elle a commencé à l'utiliser…

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry en observant la sphère qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Elle était aussi légère qu'une plume.

- Cette sphère, commença Selena –qui n'est pas une boule de cristal-, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de Harry (ce qui était peut être le cas, songea-t-il, compte tenu de ses dons en occlumentie), est un orbe de repérage. Et de sacrément bonne qualité. Il permet de voir où se trouve une personne, à condition que tu l'ai déjà vue -même sur une photographie- et qu'elle soit dans un endroit où tu es déjà allé, ou, de la même manière, que tu as déjà vu en photo. Il faut également que cette personne soit dans la forme sous laquelle tu la connais, ce qui a sauvé la mise aux maraudeurs lorsqu'ils étaient sous forme d'animagus, mais dans tous les autres cas, ça marche. Certains sortilèges peuvent l'abuser, il n'est donc pas fiable à 100%, mais comme je te disais, il est de si bonne qualité qu'il faudrait vraiment un sort très puissant…

- En cinquième année, quand elle est devenue préfète, expliqua Remus, elle nous a pris plusieurs fois dans le château en pleine nuit sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi. Ensuite, l'un de nous gardait toujours un œil sur la carte du maraudeur pour l'éviter lorsqu'elle arrivait, mais ce n'est qu'en septième année, après quelques mois passés en tant que petite amie de James, qu'elle lui a révélé son secret, et que nous avons pu élucider le mystère…

- Qui l'avait récupér ? Demanda Sirius, curieux. Aucune d'entre vous ne m'en avait parl

- Anya, répondit Nelys après un temps d'hésitation. C'est elle qui l'a gardé.

Un silence gêné suivit ces mots, sans que les adolescents ne comprennent pourquoi. Harry, qui avait compris que certaines questions n'étaient pas toujours bonnes à poser, reporta son attention sur le dernier cadeau dans l'espoir de dissiper la tension qui avait envahi la pièce la manœuvre fonctionna au-delà de ses espérances.

Sous le paquet de se trouvait une petite boîte ronde sans étiquette ni nom Harry l'ouvrit, et y trouva un écrin de velours noir aux attaches d'argent. Il en sortit une chaîne au bout de laquelle se trouvait un fragment de cristal en forme de cerf qui brillait de mille feux.

Tout d'un coup, les conversations se turent. Stupéfaits, les sorciers fixaient le magnifique bijoux, bouche bée.

- C'est… C'est un des 32 Joyaux des Estalis… Souffla Tonks, impressionnée.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Intervint M. Weasley. Comment aurait-il pu arriver jusqu'ici ?

Les adultes se dévisagèrent les uns les autres, jusqu'à ce que Remus brise le silence.

- Je connais ce bijoux, dit-il en regardant Sirius. Je l'ai vu des dizaines de fois quand nous étions à Poudlard…

- C'est bien lui, acquiesça Sirius. Ce joyaux, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry, appartenait à James. Il était dans sa famille depuis des générations, et sa mère lui en avait fait cadeau lors de son entrée à Poudlard.

- Il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux… L'été de la quatrième à la cinquième année, ses parents lui ont expliqué que c'était plus qu'un souvenir de famille. C'est un véritable trésor. On vous a parlé des Estalis en cours d'Histoire de la magie ?

- Euh… Firent les jeunes sorciers en se regardant.

- Les cours de Binns sont toujours aussi soporifiques, à ce que je vois, intervint Nelys, amusée.

- Ça me dit quelque chose, fit Ginny après quelques instants. Un Ordre millénaire, réunissant des sorciers aux pouvoirs fantastiques voués à faire le bien et à protéger le monde. Mais les Estalis ont disparu il y a plusieurs centaines d'années…

- Il reste encore des courageux… Courageuses plutôt, sourit Selena. Certaines choses ne changent pas. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Non, ils n'ont pas disparu. Mais ils ont été séparés et ne se réunissent plus. Leur histoire est peu à peu devenu une légende pourtant, ils ont bel et bien exist

- James, reprit Lupin, avait un ancêtre Estali. Je ne sais pas si tu le savais, mais les Potter font partie des plus vieilles familles de sangs-purs. Depuis, le joyaux est resté dans cette famille et a traversé les siècles. Comme je l'ai dit, James y tenait beaucoup. Mais ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment tu l'as récupéré, Sirius. Car j'imagine que c'est toi qui l'a apporté ici… Je croyais qu'il était définitivement perdu.

- Oui, c'est moi. Je l'ai depuis le jour de leur mort, expliqua-t-il. Quand je suis arrivé là-bas… J'ai précédé Hagrid de quelques minutes… J'ai… J'ai trouvé James avant Lily. Le joyaux était encore à son cou. Sachant combien il avait été précieux pour lui… Je n'ai pas voulu qu'il soit égaré. Dès que j'ai su que Harry était vivant, je l'ai récupéré.

Le récit provoqua un afflux de souvenirs douloureux. Sirius fit une pause, en voyant repasser devant ses yeux la scène qui le hanterai jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Selena et Remus, qui l'encadraient, posèrent chacun une main sur une des ses épaules, dans l'espoir de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre :

- Je l'ai gardé autour du cou tout le long de mon séjour à Azkaban. C'est un objet magique très ancien, et qui renferme une grande puissance il a été invisible pour tous, aurors, juges, détraqueurs… de sorte que personne ne me l'a pris. Je sais que ton père aurait voulu que tu en hérite, dit-il à Harry. Garde-le toujours avec toi. Il te rendra bien des services, tu verra…

- Merci, dit Harry, en passant la chaîne autour de son cou. Merci beaucoup. J'en prendrait soin. Je vous le promet.

Le cadeau l'avait ému, bien plus qu'il ne le laissait voir. Il n'avait que peu de souvenirs de ses parents, et un tel présent avait pour lui une valeur inestimable. Sirius le savait parfaitement. C'était pour cela qu'il le lui avait offert. Une vague de gratitude l'envahit Il se souvenait d'une phrase que Dumbledore lui avait dite l'an dernier, comme quoi Harry était la personne qui comptait le plus aux yeux de Sirius, et que le jeune sorcier le considérait comme un mélange entre un père et un frère. C'était l'exacte vérité, et à ce moment précis, Sirius lui paraissait plus proche d'un père que de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Une ptite réaction ?? Reviews pliz !!


	7. Chapitre 7 : Occlumentie, le retour

**Reponse aux reviews :**

**Onarluca : **chouette, ça fait plaisir de voir de nouveaux lecteurs ! Merci !****

**Note :** Ptite précision pour les lecteurs non anglophones (vraiment toute petite…) J'utilise (rarement, mais ça arrive) parfois des mots anglais : Snivellus, c'est le surnom que les maraudeurs donnaient à Rogue ( je crois que c'est Servilo dans la VF, mais j'en mettrai pas ma main au feu).

Bonne lecture ! Et désolée pour le retard…

**Chapitre 7 : Occlumentie, le retour**

Le lendemain, Ron dormait encore à points fermés lorsque Harry se réveilla. Il se leva sans bruit et sortit de la chambre à pas feutrés. La vieille horloge du couloir indiquait sept heures et demie. Le jeune sorcier hésitait à descendre lorsqu'il entendit un bruit à l'étage supérieur. Curieux de savoir qui était déjà debout à cette heure matinale, il monta l'escalier en passant le plus discrètement possible devant les chambres des adultes. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient peu d'occasions de se reposer, et pourtant la fatigue, qui diminuait les réflexes, les mettait en danger face aux mangemorts.

Harry comprit soudain d'où provenait le bruit qu'il avait entendu. C'était Buck qui arpentait la pièce dans laquelle on l'avait installé. Lorsqu'il reconnut le jeune sorcier, l'hippogriffe s'inclina avant même que Harry n'aie eu le temps de baisser la tête.

Il caressa doucement la tête de Buck, content de le revoir. Il avait fini par se prendre d'affection pour l'animal. Il remarqua que l'hippogriffe le regardait fixement ses yeux semblaient pétiller.

- Toi, tu m'a l'air heureux, lui dit Harry. Sirius te manquait aussi, hein ?

Il aurait juré que Buck lui souriait en guise de réponse. Ce qui, venant d'une créature munie d'un bec, était somme toute assez étrange.

- Harry ? Tu es bien lève-tôt, aujourd'hui, » dit une voix enjouée dans son dos qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et découvrit Sirius, une pièce de viande à la main.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je pensais que tu m'avais entendu rentrer, dit-il en donnant la viande à Buck qui l'engloutit en quelques secondes.

- Doucement ! Rit Sirius en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de l'hippogriffe. Ce dernier lui donna un léger coup de tête en guise de représailles.

Depuis qu'il était revenu, Sirius souriait tout le temps. Enfin, pas tout le temps, mais très souvent, et dans tous les cas infiniment plus que l'année précédente où il ne souriait ni ne riait pratiquement jamais.  Même s'il n'avait aucun moyen d'en être certain, Harry pensait qu'il était beaucoup plus proche, à présent, de l'adolescent qu'il avait dû être pendant ses études à Poudlard…

- Bon, je vais descendre déjeuner. Tu viens, Harry ? » les paroles de son parrain sortirent Harry de sa rêverie. Il acquiesça et le suivit sans bruit jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, lui dit Sirius en dressant la table d'un coup de baguette. De l'occlumencie.

Harry, qui ne s'y attendait pas, réprima une protestation. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de revoir Rogue, et encore moins de reprendre des leçons d'occlumencie avec lui après tout ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente mais il avait compris l'importance vitale de ces leçons, et il était hors de questions que quiconque soit encore en danger à cause de lui s'il pouvait l'éviter.

- Je sais, répondit-il, résigné. Je me suis demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi on ne m'avais pas fait recommencer ces leçons avant…

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu ne prendras pas de leçons avec Rogue avant la rentrée, ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Sirius. La raison pour laquelle personne ne t'a contacté avant –tu vas voir, tout est lié- c'est Selena. Elle est arrivée ici au tout début des vacances, et elle a veillé sur ton esprit depuis. Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'a fait que te protéger des attaques extérieures, elle n'a pas lu dans tes pensées.

- C'est possible, ça ? Demanda Harry, abasourdi.

- Pour Selena, oui. Il n'y a à ma connaissance que deux sorciers vivants, excepté Voldemort et Dumbledore, qui maîtrisent parfaitement l'occlumencie et la legilimencie en même temps. Elle est l'une de ces deux sorciers qui possède ce don. Elle était chez Arabella pendant trois semaines cet été. C'est Selena qui va te donner des leçons.

- Des leçons avec Selena ? Harry ne pouvait croire à sa chance. Non seulement il évitait Rogue, mais en plus, il gagnait Selena, toujours de bonne humeur, et d'une patience exemplaire…

- Oui. Et crois-moi, elle est nettement plus douée pour l'enseignement que Snivellus.

- Mais Selena passe quasiment tout son temps dehors, fit remarquer Harry en beurrant une tartine. Où est ce qu'elle va trouver le temps de m'apprendre l'occlumencie ? Les journées n'ont que 24 heures ! (a peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. Dans le monde sorcier, c'était faux : pour preuve, le retourneur de temps avec lequel il avait fait connaissance en troisième année).

- C'est déjà arrang elle te donnera les horaires quand elle descendra, je ne sais plus si c'est quatre ou cinq heures de l'après midi. Dumbledore lui a libéré deux heures tous les jours.

- Deux heures ? » Vu le souvenir que Harry avait des séances d'occlumencie de l'année précédente, il songea qu'avec deux heures tous les soirs, il passerait des vacances épuisantes…

- Oui, deux heures. Mais par expérience, du moins ce que je me souviens de ma septième année à Poudlard et de l'entraînement des aspirants aurors, je…

- Tu étais auror ? demanda Harry, surpris. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas quels métiers Sirius et ses parents exercaient…

- Oui. Nous étions quasiment tous des aurors, expliqua Sirius. Mis à part Nelle, qui travaillait au ministère de la recherche magique, Alyssa qui est devenue médicomage, et Peter qui travaillait au ministère, au service des affaires moldues. Je parlais de l'occlumencie… Ah oui. Je disais donc que plus on en fait, moins on se fatigue. C'est surtout les premières séances qui sont difficiles. Selena et Dumbledore disent que tu es doué, et que ça te viendra vite. Après une semaine ou deux, les séances passerons beaucoup plus aisément.

- Tu as fait de l'occlumencie ?

- Oui, comme tous les aspirants aurors. C'est indispensable, je pense que tu comprends aisément pourquoi. Quelqu'un qui n'a aucune maîtrise de l'occlumencie est un véritable danger, pour lui même comme pour les autres, lorsqu'il s'agit d'un auror ou d'un membre de l'ordre. L'occlumencie permet aussi, entre autres, de résister plus facilement et donc plus longtemps à l'imperium et plus généralement à tous les sorts de manipulation de la volonté. Ainsi, le risque de divulgation d'informations est minimisé. C'est vraiment une matière difficile, mais elle est extrêmement utile. J'ai discuté de la formation actuelle des aspirants avec Tonks l'année dernière, et le niveau, bien que très élevé, est trop insuffisant pour espérer combattre de vrais mangemorts et sortir vainqueur de la confrontation. Depuis l'annonce officielle du retour de Voldemort, les choses ont changé, et Maugrey, après que Dumbledore aie lourdement insisté auprès de Fudge et de Fol Œil lui même, a repris l'entrainement en main. Mais il faudrait encore plusieurs mois, et c'est un temps que nous n'avons pas…

- Maugrey ne voulait vraiment pas reprendre le flambeau, commenta Selena en entrant. Tu aurais dû le voir, Harry… C'était comique, Dumbledore qui essayait de convaincre Fudge dans la journée et Alastor le soir en rentrant. Il disait qu'il était trop vieux pour reprendre ce travail. Il aurait préféré de loin le donner à quelqu'un d'autre, mais il n'y avait personne d'assez compétent qui possédait toutes les qualités requises, l'autorité, la patience, l'organisation… Et la puissance magique. Personne qui ne soit occupé ailleurs, à part Remus, qui malheureusement aurait risqué gros en s'exposant autant à l'exterieur… Saletés de préjugés ! Et Sirius.

- Il a dit ça pour plaisanter, Lena, fit remarquer l'intéressé.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? Détrompe toi. De toutes façons personne n'aurait osé plaisanter sur ton compte. Tout le monde était trop triste pour ça. Et deux jours après ton retour, Dumbledore et Maugrey ont passé toute une nuit à chercher un moyen de t'envoyer à sa place. Mais c'était vraiment impossible. Au moindre problème, tu te retrouvais seul, et les aspirants n'auraient pas hésité à te tuer avant même que tu ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour t'expliquer. A un contre cinquante, même toi, tu aurais du mal… Parlant de ça…

Elle s'interrompit pour jeter un regard à Harry qui était sur le point de quitter la pièce pour les laisser terminer.

- Non, reste. Tu as le droit de savoir ce qui se trame ici, et je pense qu'en ce qui concerne Sirius tu peux quasiment tout entendre…

Sirius acquiesca.

- Je disais. J'ai eu quelques minutes de répit hier, pendant lesquelles j'ai parlé avec Dumbledore. Nous commençons à perdre haleine. Comme tu viens de le dire, le ministère n'était absolument pas organisé pour répondre à une situation de crise comme celle-la. Il commence juste à récupérer un semblant d'autorité. Les luttes d'influence et de pouvoir accaparent les esprits les politiciens se rejettent mutuellement la faute, accusent, et déblatèrent de grands discours au lieu d'agir. C'est ce que veulent les mangemorts. Ils attaquent, ils partent, ils se reposent, satisfait d'avoir tué et terrorisé. Il aiment ça… Nous, après nous être battus, nous devons nous occuper des victimes, des blessés… Sans compter l'impact psychologique. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux, nous manquons d'aurors qualifiés capables de se débrouiller sur le terrain. Nous avons convenu, Albus et moi, que personne ne devrait rester à ne rien faire, surtout quelqu'un qui a tes capacités. Tu pourrais épargner beaucoup d'efforts aux aurors par ta simple présence. Tu le sais. Tu es l'un des meilleurs. Albus pense sérieusement à t'envoyer sur le terrain de nouveau. Là, le problème de ton identité serait moindre : ta capuche et un sort de fixage, et le tour est joué. Et puis en cas de pépin, nous serons plusieurs…

La nouvelle sembla ravir Sirius. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se rendre utile en fin de compte… Harry se souvenait encore de l'état de fureur dans lequel il s'était mis lorsque Rogue l'avait accusé de lâcheté l'année précédente. Bien entendu, il n'avait rien d'un lâche. Et la réaction violente qu'il avait eue était d'autant plus compréhensible qu'en tant qu'auror, il pouvait protéger les gens et lutter au lieu de compter les pertes le soir et de réparer les pots cassés. Il ne pouvait qu'être heureux pour son parrain, et admirer le fait qu'il soit prêt à se battre pour un monde qui le haïssait à cause un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Bien sûr, savoir Sirius en mission dehors l'inquièterai, car il ne craignait rien de plus que de le perdre à nouveau. Mais il fallait agir, et la place de Sirius était dehors, face aux mangemorts.    

- J'ai approuvé tout ce qu'Albus m'a dit, poursuivit Selena en souriant. Je ne te garantis pas que ça se fera dans la semaine, mais il y pense sérieusement. Bon, passons au but premier de ma visite je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Harry, je dois te parler d'occlumencie. Je crois que mon frère vient de m'éviter l'introduction, dit elle avec un clin d'œil. Les séances commencerons ce soir à cinq heures. Je sais bien que c'est précipité, que tu n'as pas eu le choix, mais…

- J'ai conscience de l'importance que ça a, l'interrompit le jeune sorcier. Je comprend très bien.

- Parfait. Je pense qu'on pourra s'installer dans le petit salon du premier… Dieu que cette maison a chang ! Tu te rappelle, Siri, que c'était le bureau de mère ? Si elle savait qu'il sert, comme le reste de la maison, à contrecarrer les plans de son Voldemort vénér

- Elle serait partagée entre la fureur absolue et la honte d'avoir engendré deux traîtres pareils, sourit Sirius. Comme j'aimerais voir sa tête !

- Moi aussi, approuva Selena, un sourire rêveur sur le visage. Bon, je vais y aller. Ah, encore une chose, Sirius…

- Oui ?

- Il est passé ici pendant mon absence ?

- A mon grand déplaisir, oui, pendant mon tour de garde, répondit-il, sans sembler étonné le moins du monde. Vers cinq heures du matin. Je lui ai dit que tu voulais le voir. Mais il n'avais pas le temps.

- Ah… Tant pis, dit-elle simplement en tentant de masquer sa déception. Bon, j'y vais. Je vais être en retard. Bonne journée !

- Toi aussi. Sois prudente.

Trois heures plus tard, Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient installés à la même table avec Sirius qui lisait la gazette du sorcier. Ginny était plongée dans _L'histoire de Poudlard_ qu'Hermione lui avait prêté une semaine avant l'agression, et les deux garçons disputaient leur énième partie d'échecs, version sorcier.

- Echec et mat ! Annonça triomphalement Ron alors que le roi de Harry jetait sa couronne aux pieds du sien. Il saisit sa baguette et la pointa vers les pièces brisées en murmurant « _reparo _! ». « On recommence ? »

- Ah non, marmonna Harry, qui venait de perdre sa troisième partie de la matinée. « Cherche toi quelqu'un d'autre. »

- Mauvais joueur !

- Facile de dire ça quand on gagne tout le temps !

- Allez, je te remplace, fit Ginny à Harry en souriant. Prépare toi à perdre, Ronald !

Est ce que c'était de famille, Harry n'en savait rien, mais Ginny semblait être la seule personne capable de rivaliser avec Ron. Même Sirius, qui avait tenté le coup quatre ou cinq fois, n'avait pas réussi à vaincre le rouquin.

- Tu devrais défier Lunard, un jour où il aura le temps, lui fit-il remarquer. C'était toujours lui qui gagnait quand on jouait le soir dans la salle commune. Curieusement, certaines personnes semblaient y trouver un certain charme… Dit-il en haussant un peu la voix.

Les trois jeunes sorciers se tournèrent vers la porte, et découvrirent Nelys qui levait les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pas vrai, encore… Tu lâchera jamais le morceau, hein ? dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'eux. Mais tu oublie de leur dire que _toi_, tu perdais aussi face à… Voyons… il y avait donc Remus, James, Selena, et Anya, évidemment –c'était la seule qui pouvait rivaliser avec Remus-… Et comme Alyssa et moi passions notre temps à vous regarder jouer…

- Je gagnais parfois contre James, et Selena trichait, marmonna Sirius d'un air faussement outragé. Elle se servait de son don pour l'occlumencie pour prévoir les coups de son adversaire.

- Mauvais joueur ! S'exclama Nelys. Ne cherche pas d'excuses, accepte le : tu es nul aux échecs…

- De vrais gamins, murmura Ginny à Ron et Harry, assez fort cependant pour que tout le monde l'entende.

- Eh oui, soupira Nelys. Dès qu'on nous remet ensembles, on recommence à agir comme si on avait quinze ans. Et pourtant, là c'était il y a plus de vingt ans, alors imaginez ce que ça donnait après que nous soyons sortis de Poudlard…

- Vous deviez être intenables, sourit Harry.

- Bah, c'était pas pire qu'à Poudlard. Et puis Fol-œil, qui supervisait la formation d'auror, était une des rares personnes, à part nos parents- enfin, certains parents-, McGonagall et Dumbledore, à avoir assez d'autorité pour se faire obéir…

Un bruit de pas dans les escaliers les interrompit. Ils reconnurent les voix d'Alyssa et des parents d'Hermione qui discutaient dans le salon d'à côté.

- Vous êtes sûre que tout ira bien ? Demandait la voix inquiète de Mme Granger.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle est solide. Elle se remet vite. Et ses amis sont là pour l'aider. Elle ne reste pas seule. Et vous non plus. En principe, Ce n'est pas vous qu'ils veulent, mais elle toutefois, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Vous serez protégés par l'Ordre.

- Merci, répondit M. Granger qui semblait avoir lui aussi été très éprouvé. Et je vous en prie, dites à notre petite fille que nous sommes fiers d'elle, et que rien n'est de sa faute.

- Je vous le promet.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, et les parents d'Hermione remercièrent chaleureusement Nelys et Sirius. Puis ils se tournèrent vers les trois adolescents, qui étaient restés silencieux tout le long de la discussion :

- S'il vous plaît, veillez sur elle. Elle veut être forte, elle est parfois agressive, mais ne vous laissez pas démonter. Vous la connaissez très bien… Vous saurez voir si quelque chose ne va pas. Soyez là pour elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondirent Harry et Ron en même temps. Ginny hocha la tête.

- Oh, nous vous faisons confiance, sourit Mme Granger d'un air triste. Prenez bien soin d'elle. Au revoir…

Ses yeux restèrent fixés quelques secondes sur Ron, qui lui rendit son regard, apparemment ignorant du fait que tout le monde le regardait. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, ils saluèrent tous le couple, qui partit en compagnie d'Alyssa et Nelys.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Harry et Ron montèrent rendre visite à leur amie. Ginny, qui savait qu'ils préféreraient un peu de temps seuls avec elle, prétexta un devoir à finir pour rester en bas.  

Hermione semblait effectivement aller mieux. Elle était réveillée, mangea avec appétit le petit déjeuner que les garçons lui avaient monté, et elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait elle-même suggéré à ses parents de rentrer chez eux.

- Vous comprenez, ils ne peuvent pas abandonner leur cabinet trop longtemps…

- Leur _cabinet_ ? S'étonna Ron.

- L'étude des moldus te manque toujours autant, sourit la jeune fille, amusée par la question. On dit un cabinet de médecin ou de dentiste, en l'occurrence… C'est, heu, comment expliquer ? L'endroit où ils travaillent…

Ils passèrent une dizaine de minute à débattre des noms bizarre que les moldus attribuaient à une quantité de choses, avant que Harry et Hermione n'abandonnent face au scepticisme de Ron. Puis Harry la remercia pour la pensine, et il lui montra le reste de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Le pendentif, surtout, la fascina. Elle en savait visiblement beaucoup plus qu'eux sur les Estalis –ce qui ne les étonna pas outre mesure, étant donné qu'elle en savait plus qu'eux sur a peu près _tous_ les sujets- et elle encouragea Harry à chercher à en savoir plus sur son ancêtre Estali. Le jeune sorcier, qui n'y avait absolument pas pensé, décida suivre son conseil après tout, ça lui permettrait également d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa famille dont il ne savait quasiment rien. Aux alentours de midi, Mme Weasley monta saluer Hermione en lui portant un plateau pour le déjeuner elle envoya les garçons manger en bas et les rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard, après s'être assurée qu'Hermione allait effectivement mieux.

Mais comme la veille, ce n'est qu'une fois les autres sortis qu'elle laissa librement couler ses larmes, en se laissant envahir par la peur et la culpabilité qu'elle leur avait masqué avec tant de difficulté..

Cette volonté de paraître forte malgré le traumatisme n'était pas là par hasard. La jeune fille, comme tous les enfants de moldus, avait dû supporter depuis son arrivée à Poudlard le fardeau de sa naissance. Elle se sentait en permanence obligée de prouver aux autres sa valeur, car son statut d'enfant de moldus ne la mettait pas sur un pied d'égalité. Elle le sentait, même si les amis formidables qu'étaient Harry et Ron ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Elle était en danger permanent, et sa famille aussi. Sur ce plan là, les trois amis étaient visés, Harry pour des raisons évidentes, et Ron parce que lui et sa familles ne partageaient pas les idées des familles de sang-pur anti-moldus. Elle ne voulait pas montrer sa peur à ses amis qui risquaient autant qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle devait se contrôler.

Alors face aux autres, elle souriait, et elle attendait d'être seule pour pleurer.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Anya

**   Réponse aux reviews : **

**Shunrya : **vraiment, vraiment désolée ! Chais pas pkoi, mé j'avais pas vu ta review pour le chapitre 6 ! Maintenant c bon -) Merci bocoup !

**Onalurca :** Je sais pas si je dois t'appeler Onarluca ou Arthémis -) En tout cas merci !

Un énorme bisous à mes reviewers et revieweuses ! Même si vous êtes pas très nombreux(ses), c'est pas grave, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir quand même !****

**   Notes :** Je sais, pas beaucoup d'action dans les chapitres précédents. Pas non plus tellement dans celui-ci, qui a pour but de présenter un nouveau personnage. Mais ça devrait bouger un peu plus dans le chapitre 9 ou 10…

Ah et un ptit truc encore : Je me souviens plus, dans la VF on dit Legilimencie ou Legimencie ? Parce que j'aurais bien vérifié, mais j'ai prêté le bouquin à une copine et j'ai plus que la VO à la maison… Dans laquelle on trouve Legilimency… Bon voilà ct vraiment pas grand chose, mais si qqn a la réponse…

Chapitre 8 : Anya 

Hermione avait dormi toute l'après midi, de sorte que personne ne remarqua son malaise. A cinq heures, Harry rejoignit Selena qui l'attendait, assise dans l'un des fauteuils.

- Ah ! Te voilà, dit-elle lorsqu'il frappa à la porte. Entre, installe-toi.

Il s'assit sur une chaise en face d'elle, et il attendit.

- Bon, reprit-elle après quelques instants. Tu sais ce que sont l'occlumencie et la legilimencie. Tu as déjà subi le legilimens, pas la peine que je t'en parle non plus… Bon, voyons voir comment tu réagis alors. Commence par faire le vide dans ton esprit.

Harry savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ferma les yeux,  et s'efforça de ne penser à rien. Beaucoup plus facile à faire en face de Selena qu'en face de Rogue, remarqua-t-il.

A sa grande surprise, il constata au bout des deux heures qu'il s'en sortait beaucoup mieux que l'année précédente. La jeune femme semblait ravie lorsqu'ils redescendirent à la cuisine.

- C'est très bien, vraiment très bien, lui dit elle en fermant la porte du salon qui avait servi de salle de classe. Une fois que tu bloquera parfaitement les attaques en situation de calme, nous travaillerons dans des conditions plus agitées… Mais tu vois, tes séances de l'année dernière t'ont été utiles, finalement, puisque dans un contexte calme, tu t'en sort vraiment très bien pour un sorcier de ton âge… Pas assez bien sûr, compte tenu de ce qui te guette, mais ce n'étais que le premier cours. Tu progresseras vite.

Dans la cuisine, Mme Weasley et Nelys préparaient le dîner, pendant que Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux mettaient la table. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils étaient censé faire : dès que leur mère avait le dos tourné, les jumeaux faisaient voler assiettes, couverts et verres, et les deux benjamins de la famille faisaient leur possible pour ne pas rire trop fort. Sirius et M. Weasley souriaient devant les pitreries de Fred et Georges qui faisaient faire à la vaisselle une course à deux mètres du sol sur toute la longueur de la pièce. Pour une raison mystérieuse, les assiettes de Fred semblaient toujours atteindre le mur opposé plus vite que celles de Georges. Ginny plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de glousser lorsque les jumeaux stoppèrent l'ensemble des verres du dîner à un centimètre et demi du mur. A côté de Sirius, Remus était assis dans l'un des fauteuils rouges, et Alyssa soignait une blessure au niveau de sa pommette qui saignait abondamment.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est pass ? Demanda Selena en s'approchant de ses amis.

- Encore ces abrutis du comité anti-loups-garous, grogna Nelys sans lever les yeux de sa casserole. Elle semblait partagée entre le mépris, la colère et le dégoût. On en a crois en sortant du ministère tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est ce qui a fait ça ? S'enquit Selena en montrant la coupure profonde qu'Alyssa venait de refermer.

- Une pierre ensorcelée, soupira Remus, fataliste. J'aurais dû me méfier.

- Ne laisse pas ces imbéciles te gâcher ta soirée, lui dit Sirius. Tu as bien assez de choses en tête avec les mangemorts et les attaques pour te préoccuper d'eux.

- Ils ne le méritent pas, ajouta Nelys. Ils ne te connaissent pas. C'est bien dommage pour eux. Nous, on sait tous ce que tu vaux.

Elle lui sourit gentiment, et il lui rendit son sourire. Visiblement, ils avaient réussi à lui remonter le moral. Mais pour combien de temps ? Se demandaient les adolescents, qui s'étaient assis à la table. Heureusement que Remus avait ses amis avec lui à présent. Seul, ç'avait dû être un véritable calvaire…

- C'est révoltant, murmura Ginny afin que seuls les deux garçons puissent l'entendre.

- Quels idiots ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse être aussi étroit d'esprit… Approuva Ron.

- Surtout avec ce qu'il fait pour le monde des sorciers en luttant contre les mangemorts… Comment quelqu'un qui a une formation d'auror peut-il être traité comme ça ?

- Les préjugés sont tenaces, Harry, expliqua Ginny. Et le ministère ne fait rien pour les faire disparaître. Tu te souviens des lois qu'a fait passer Umbridge… Il y a une quantité invraisemblable de textes anti-loups-garous.

- L'immense majorité des sorciers croient encore qu'un loup-garou a des instincts meurtriers tout le temps, ajouta Ron. Il suffirait de leur expliquer que les transformations sont involontaires et qu'hormis le soir de pleine lune, les loups-garous sont des gens normaux… Mais les gens hauts placés au ministère sont presque tous lycantrophobes. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec des dirigeants comme ça ?

Ils furent interrompus par Mme Weasley, qui s'était finalement aperçu que les jumeaux n'étaient pas en train de mettre la table.

- FRED ! GEORGES ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite et finissez de mettre la table ! Et changez la nappe, celle-ci est sale !

- Mais pourquoi ? S'enquit Fred, étonné. Elle n'a qu'une tache minuscule ! ça ne nous a pas empêchés de manger dessus à midi !

- Parce que ce soir Dumbledore et un invité dînent avec nous. D'ailleurs, il faut ajouter deux couverts.

- Dumbledore vient dîner ce soir ? Avec qui ? Demanda Sirius, surpris.

- Personne ne le sait, répondit Remus. Il nous l'a dit quand nous l'avons croisé tout à l'heure, mais il n'a pas précisé de qui il s'agissait.

- Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Rogue, marmonna Sirius. Les autres approuvèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas, tout le monde se précipita dans le salon, excepté Sirius qui était monté nourrir Buck.

- Bonsoir, les salua Dumbledore en entrant dans la pièce.

Derrière lui, une sorcière referma la porte. Elle portait un pantalon et une chemise moldue et portait une valise usée. Ses longs cheveux blonds foncé étaient tressés, et son visage fatigué s'éclaira d'un grand sourire lorsqu'elle reconnut les gens qui se trouvaient là.

- ANYA ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Remus, Nelys, Alyssa et Selena. Tous trois se précipitèrent pour serrer à tour de rôle la nouvelle venue dans leurs bras.

- Que c'est bon de vous voir ! Dit-elle en se dégageant finalement de l'étreinte de Selena. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que vous m'avez manqu

- Toi aussi ! Répondit Nelys en riant. Mais comment se fait-il…

- J'ai appris ce qui c'était passé en juin. Tu sais, on a aussi la presse, en Amérique ! Alors j'ai décidé que mon exil avait assez duré, et que je pourrais être utile dans mon pays… Après tout, lutter contre Voldemort et ses sbires, c'est ce pourquoi j'ai été formée. Et on entendait des rumeurs comme quoi le ministère ne savait plus où donner de la tête. J'ai pensé que mon expérience pourrait être utile. J'ai donc rejoint un groupe de sorciers anglais installés aux Etats-Unis comme moi, et nous avons pris rendez-vous au ministère de la magie avec Fudge en personne. C'était cette après midi, et nous avions tous prévu de rentrer définitivement en Angleterre… Mais je ne savais pas trop où aller, j'hésitais à retourner à la maison, que je n'avais pas vue depuis quinze ans. Mais j'ai eu la surprise de rencontrer Albus, qui m'a évité un débat de conscience qui promettait d'être long. Après la réunion, il m'a parlé de l'Ordre qui avait été reformé. Vous pensez bien que malgré tous les souvenirs douloureux que l'Ordre m'a laissé, j'ai immédiatement accept

- Ce qu'Anya oublie de préciser, ajouta Dumbledore, c'est qu'elle a été réintroduite dans les brigades d'élite des aurors du ministère…

- QUOI ?? Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Alyssa en sautant de nouveau au cou de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elle réussit à se dégager en souriant, la sorcière s'intéressa avec curiosité aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Cette personne, dont nous n'avions plus eu de nouvelles depuis quinze ans, est Anya Filston, héritière d'une très ancienne famille de sang-pur, et accessoirement une de nos camarades de Poudlard, expliqua Remus au reste de l'assistance. Anya, je te présente Molly et Arthur Weasley, leurs fils Fred, Georges et Ron, et leur fille Ginny.

- Enchantée, les salua Anya en leur serrant la main. Et voilà Harry…

Elle le regarda sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes. Curieusement, Harry ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise. Ce regard n'était pas scrutateur comme à l'accoutumée, mais simplement surpris et émerveillé.

- C'est incroyable ce que tu ressemble à James. On ne doit pas arrêter de te le répéter… Et tes yeux… J'ai l'impression de revoir ma Lily… Euh… Bonjour, excuses-moi ! Bafouilla-t-elle, confuse.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Tu n'a pas idée du mérite que tu as, Harry ! Sourit Selena. Rares sont ceux qui réussissent à la troubler !

- Tu n'as pas changé, toi, à ce que je vois… Rétorqua Anya qui ne semblait pas vexée le moins du monde.

- C'est vous qui aviez l'orbe ! réalisa soudain Harry. Merci beaucoup…

-    Oh, mais de rien. Il te revenait de droit, et il te sera beaucoup plus utile qu'à moi ! Tu verra, à Poudlard, ça sert souvent, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil aux quatre autres.

 Le visage de la jeune femme perdit soudain son sourire. Elle s'approcha d'Alyssa et plongea ses yeux voilés par la tristesse dans les siens. Les adolescents, surpris de ce brusque changement, s'inquiétèrent : que c'était-il encore pass ?

- Albus m'a aussi appris d'autres nouvelles, dit-elle. Je suis vraiment désolée, Alyssa…

- Ne le sois pas. Au contraire, sois heureuse. Je me suis faite à cette idée. Peter était un traître. Je suis contente que la vérité ait éclaté. Je préfère mille fois savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé, et ne plus le considérer comme un héros alors qu'il est responsable d'une trahison aussi horrible. Et puis c'est dur à dire, mais je me demande comment j'ai fait, encore plus que vous, pour ne rien voir, avant le meurtre de Lily et James, et pendant ces quatorze ans. J'étais mariée à Peter Pettigrow, expliqua Alyssa aux adolescents qui en restèrent bouche bée. C'était un gentil garçon à l'époque, attentionné, et pas idiot, très malin… Trop malin. Et trop froussard. Personne ne l'aurait cru assez lâche et versatile pour faire une chose pareille. Il nous a tous dupés.

- Tout le monde l'a cru, la réconforta Nelys. Nous sommes aussi coupables que toi…

- Quand est ce que tu l'as appris ? Demanda Anya.

- En arrivant ici, il y a un mois. Mon alliance et tous les souvenirs que j'avais gardé de lui sont passés au feu…

Elle se tût brusquement, et regarda fixement la main gauche d'Anya. Un anneau d'argent, orné d'un petit saphir, ornait son annulaire.

- Mon Dieu… Murmura Remus, estomaqué. Tu l'as gard ? Jamais je n'aurais cru…

- Oui, soupira Anya, les yeux soudain humides.

- Tout ce temps ? Insista Selena.

- Je ne l'ai jamais enlevé. Je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. La personne qui me l'avait offert n'aurais jamais trahi ses amis. Mon fiancé n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille… Jamais je n'ai pu l'accepter. C'est pour ça que je suis partie. Tout ici me rappelait trop de choses. Trop de moments passés avec vous tous.

Et c'est alors qu'Harry comprit qui elle était. Ça expliquait tout, en particulier le moment de gêne qui avait suivi la mention du nom d'Anya la veille…

- Tu as toujours eu un instinct extraordinaire. Ça n'est pas étonnant, au fond, dit Nelys, émue. Mais quand même. Je trouve ça fabuleux.

- Quand Albus m'a tout raconté, en début d'après midi, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à y croire. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'en ai rêvé… Je… Jamais je n'aurais cru le revoir… Il… Il est ici ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

- Il est en haut, dit Remus en croisant le regard interrogateur de la sorcière. Il est monté nourrir Buck.

- Buck ?

- L'hippogriffe avec lequel il s'est enfui de Poudlard grâce à Harry et Hermione il y a trois ans, expliqua Dumbledore, qui n'étais jusqu'alors pas intervenu dans les retrouvailles des vieux amis.

- Je monte, décida Remus. Je vais aller le cher…

- Chercher qui ? Demanda Sirius en émergeant de l'escalier.

Il se figea en apercevant « l'invit » de Dumbledore. En face, la sorcière, qui s'était retournée, fit de même.

Un silence pesant se prolongea pendant une bonne minute, pendant laquelle personne n'osa bouger. Finalement, Anya fut la première à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Bonsoir, Sirius… Dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Ça… Ça fait longtemps…

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était encore sous le choc. Anya savait qu'elle allait le revoir en acceptant de venir dîner lui ne s'y attendait absolument pas…

- Je… Je pense que le repas doit être prêt maintenant, n'est ce pas Nelys ? S'enquit Mme Weasley d'une voix un tout petit peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

- C'est tout à fait exact. Allez, tout le monde à table !

Ils s'empressèrent tous de quitter la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius et Anya se retrouvèrent seuls face à face, à deux mètres de distance.

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant plusieurs autres minutes qui parurent durer une éternité. Puis Anya ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Pendant quinze ans, elle avait rêvé chaque nuit que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, et que son Sirius n'avait jamais trahi James et Lily. Six heures auparavant, elle avait appris que ce rêve était réel, et qu'elle pourrait revoir Sirius le soir même, si elle le désirait. Et à présent qu'elle le voyait pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, elle ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

- C'est idiot, murmura-t-elle. Je… Pardonne moi, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Pardonner quoi ? Pourquoi ? Parvint enfin à articuler Sirius.

- Pour t'avoir cru coupable. Je te connaissais. Jamais tu n'aurais pu faire ça. Selena a été plus forte que moi, elle a cru en toi. Elle s'est battue. Moi je n'ai rien fait, à part me demander sans cesse comment et pourquoi. La sorcière avait retrouvé son aplomb, et sa voix ne tremblait plus. Sirius la connaissait trop bien, cependant. Il savais à quel point elle était émue.

- Et en quinze ans, tu as trouvé une réponse ? Murmura-t-il après un temps de silence.

- Non, répondit-elle en plongeant de nouveau ses yeux noisette dans le bleu de ceux de Sirius. Chaque nuit, j'ai rêvé que tu étais innocent. Et chaque matin, je me réveillais dans un monde où tu étais coupable.

Il prit sa main gauche avec douceur, et observa l'anneau qui scintillait.

- Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à l'enlever, expliqua-t-elle. Comme je l'ai dit aux autre tout à l'heure… L'homme qui me l'avait donné, l'homme que j'aimais, n'étais ni un traître ni un lâche.

- Il t'aime toujours, tu sais. Il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer et de penser à toi. Et il ne t'en veut pas, loin de là. Tout le monde a cru à la mort de Peter. Il avait bien préparé son coup. Tu n'y est pour rien.

- Sirius…

Elle le regarda avec tendresse. Il avait changé, bien sûr. On ne sort pas indemne de douze ans passés à Azkaban. Mais au fond de lui, il était toujours le même.

Il fit le dernier pas, et l'instant d'après, elle était dans ses bras. Elle passa ses mains autours de son cou et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre la sienne en lui caressant doucement le dos.

- Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué… Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. J'avais tellement peur de ta réaction, quand Albus m'a dit que tu étais innocent, et que tu étais au quartier général de l'Ordre… J'avais peur que tu m'en veuille trop pour me reparler un jour. Je t'aime tellement…

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon Anya. Je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir. Tout le monde y a cru. Vous étiez bouleversés. D'abord James et Lily, puis Peter, et ensuite Frank et Alice… ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup.

- Nous avons toutes fuit, je crois. Les autres après moi. Selena et Nelys en France, Alyssa en Allemagne… Remus est resté. Seul. Moi… Je n'avais pas le courage, je ne pouvais pas revivre tout ça chaque jour. C'était trop douloureux. Alors je suis partie, aussi. J'avais beaucoup d'argent, et même si j'en avais légalement le droit, je n'ai jamais touché a une seule mornille de ton coffre. Et je n'ai laissé aucun huissier réquisitionner ta fortune.

- Tu aurais dû. Tu avais toutes les raisons de me haïr.

- Je n'en avais pas besoin. Et ça aussi, c'était trop douloureux. J'ai gardé la maison je n'y suis jamais retournée en quinze ans, mais je n'avais pas le cœur de la vendre. J'y ai laissé la clef de ton coffre.

- La maison t'appartiens toujours ?

- Non, elle _nous _appartient toujours, dit elle en reculant juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Et j'espère qu'un jour, nous pourrons nous y installer de nouveau. Je ne retournerais jamais vivre en Amérique, Sirius. Pas si j'ai encore l'espoir d'un futur avec toi. Je n'aimerais jamais que toi. En quinze ans, je n'ai pas réussi à t'oublier. Quinze ou trente ans de plus n'y changerons rien.

Voilà. Elle l'avais dit. Elle garda ses yeux plongés dans les siens, en attendant sa réponse avec appréhension.

- Anya… Je t'avais fait une promesse, tu t'en souviens ? Tu es et tu restera la seule femme que j'aime. Je ne pourrais pas envisager un futur avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'avec toi.

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de la sorcière. Il détestait la voir pleurer pourtant, ces larmes là le firent sourire, car il savait que c'était des larmes de bonheur. Elle l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa longuement. Lorsque enfin ils se séparèrent, elle se blottit de nouveau dans ses bras. Là, elle se sentait en sécurité. Pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, ils étaient de nouveau réunis. Et rien ni personne ne les séparerais jamais plus.

Combien de temps ils restèrent enlacés ainsi, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait su le dire. Ils savouraient seulement le bonheur d'être ensemble. A cet instant, Azkaban, les mangemorts, leur chef et le chaos qui régnait à l'extérieur leurs semblaient bien lointains.

Dès que Mme Weasley leur avait tendu la perche, les autres s'étaient empressés de la saisir et de se précipiter dans la cuisine. Dumbledore referma la porte derrière lui, et s'installa à table comme si de rien n'était, un air satisfait sur le visage. Remus, Nelys, Alyssa et Selena arboraient de larges sourires, et les Weasley et Harry étaient un peu perdus. Une fois tout le monde attablé, Selena fit remarquer :

- Remus, étant donné que Sirius a raconté ton histoire avec Nelle, je crois que c'est à toi de raconter la sienne avec Anya…

- Pourquoi pas. De toutes façons il faut bien que quelqu'un commence. Voyons… Anya, que vous venez de rencontrer, était la meilleure amie de ta mère, Harry. Et de même que Lily, elle avait un point de vue plutôt arrêté et pas tellement positif sur James et Sirius…

- Pour Remus, c'était un peu différent, le coupa Selena. Il partait avec le même handicap que les autres, parce que c'était un maraudeur, mais entre le fait que Nelys et lui aient été ensembles depuis la quatrième année, et le fait que Lily soit amenée a le voir souvent parce qu'ils étaient préfets tous les deux, Lils et Anya – qui étaient têtues comme des bourriques, c'est un fait avéré- ont été forcées de reconnaître qu'il était un peu différent de James et Sirius…

Lorsqu'elle s'interrompit pour laisser Remus continuer l'histoire, Alyssa et Nelys avaient du mal à retenir leurs fous rires.

- Et puis un jour, une nuit d'octobre de notre septième année, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'étais, Sirius n'est pas rentré à son dortoir. Le lendemain matin, quand nous sommes descendus dans la salle commune, Anya et lui étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, endormis dans l'un des canapés. Lily et Nelys, qui s'étaient levées de bonne heure, étaient bouche bée devant la scène, et même James n'a rien trouvé a dire pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Il faut dire qu'on les avait entendus se disputer assez violemment la veille… Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'on attendait pas, c'était de les retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous étions tellement surpris que nous les avons laissé dormir, et que James et Lily ont fait une trêve momentanée pour découvrir ce qui s'était passé –ce qui était plus qu'extraordinaire, vous pouvez me croire. Une heure plus tard, Sirius et Anya sont arrivés main dans la main, et ils ne se sont plus quittés jusqu'à ce que Sirius soit mis en prison… A ce moment là, ils étaient fiancés. Ils devaient se marier en décembre, deux mois plus tard. Anya était absolument dévastée : elle avait perdu en deux semaines deux de ses meilleurs amis, son fiancé qu'elle aimait plus que tout, mais aussi Peter –que nous considérions aussi comme un ami proche- et les Longdubat. Elle a fermé définitivement la maison qu'elle habitait avec Sirius à l'aide d'un sort de son cru, et elle est partie avec sa valise aux Etats-Unis… Je pense que vous pouvez comprendre le choc de tout à l'heure. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, Croupton venait de le déclarer coupable du meurtre des Potter, et de le condamner à être emprisonné à vie à Azkaban…

- La valise, d'ailleurs, c'est cette même valise qui trône actuellement dans le salon et que vous avez pu voir tout à l'heure, fit remarquer Nelys. Elle n'a rien emporté de plus…

- Et finalement, demanda Harry, curieux, qu'est ce qui s'était passé cette fameuse nuit en sixième année ?

- En fait, expliqua Selena, Anya avait fait une sortie tonitruante en claquant le portrait derrière elle après la dispute. Je ne me souviens même plus sur quoi ça portait, mais ils avaient échangé des mots très durs, des mots qu'ils ne pensaient pas. Sirius, en particulier, avait dit quelque chose de vraiment blessant. Même James le lui a reproché, c'est dire. Une fois la colère un peu retombée, il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il avait dit, et il l'a regrett il avait quand même évolué, il n'étais plus un gamin, et il n'aimait pas blesser les gens (excepté les serpentards, bien sur…). Je lui ai suggéré que la chose à faire dans ces cas là, c'était d'abord d'aller s'excuser, et il est parti à sa recherche il devait déjà être minuit moins vingt ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce qui s'est passé, c'est qu'Anya avait laissé sa baguette dans la salle commune, et qu'elle a eu la malchance de tomber sur un groupe de serpentards de septième année qui l'ont attaquée. Heureusement, Sirius l'a retrouvée, et il leur a fait regretter de s'être attaqués à un adversaire désarmé. Après quoi il s'est excusé, il l'a raccompagnée jusqu'à la salle commune, et ils ont discuté un peu. Anya a découvert des facettes intéressantes de sa personnalité qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et lui aussi du coup, ils ont continué à parler, ils ont fini ensembles…

- Je comprend mieux à présent ce que nous avait dit Sirius sur l'amour véritable l'autre jour, commenta Ginny, songeuse. En fait, il parlait aussi de lui…

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment, puis Nelys fit remarquer :

- Ca fait un moment qu'ils sont là-bas, quand même…

- Du moment qu'on ne les entend pas se balancer le mobilier à la figure, affirma Remus sur un ton malicieux, c'est que tout va bien…

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit, et Sirius et Anya rentrèrent, main dans la main.

- J'ai entendu, Remus ! Lui dit Anya d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante, mais qui ne collait pas avec son sourire.


	9. Chapitre 9: De pire en pire

**Réponse aux reviews : **

** . Onarluca : **Toujours présente à ce que je vois, lol ! Merci beaucoup ! Perso, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, c'est pour ça qu'il est arrivé si vite après le 7… En fait j'ai écrit les deux dans la même journée (chose qui pour moi est absolument extraordinaire lol !).

**. Kestane : ** Hey Francis !!! Chuis super super contente que tu aie lu et encore plus ke ça te plaise... Merci pour tes encouragements ! Gros bisous !

**Note :**

 Juste une petite remarque… _mais on a rien demand !_ Je sais, mais c'est moi l'auteur alors vous allez devoir subir, lol… Juste pour dire que j'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Anya, même si elle vient juste d'arriver et je voudrais savoir ce que vous en pensez…

C'est tout, le message est pass

Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 9 :**

La semaine qui suivit l'arrivée d'Anya à Grimmauld Place sembla passer en coup de vent, et pourtant, elle ne fut ni calme, ni reposante, loin de là.

La jeune femme était d'un naturel joyeux et aimable. Toujours de bonne humeur, toujours souriante, même le soir en rentrant du travail. Harry, Ron et Ginny comprirent rapidement que malgré le climat d'insécurité et toutes les attaques, elle avait enfin retrouvé sa place. Elle n'avait pas dû avoir beaucoup d'occasions d'être heureuse en quinze ans, et elle comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu. 

Anya ne mit pas longtemps à apprivoiser les trois adolescents, qui l'avaient trouvée sympathique dès qu'ils l'avaient rencontrée. Le lendemain de son arrivée, elle était restée à la maison pendant la matinée, et, chose qui ne s'était pas produite une seule fois depuis que Harry était à Grimmauld Place, Sirius n'avais pas été le premier levé. Vers neuf heures et demies, ne le voyant pas apparaître, Harry et Ron décidèrent de suivre la suggestion que Selena leur avait fait, et de monter nourrir Buck. L'hippogriffe, affamé comme à l'accoutumée, leur fit fête en redescendant, ils trouvèrent Anya attablée avec Alyssa et Ginny à la table de la cuisine.

- Bonjour ! Les salua-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

Ils s'installèrent de part et d'autres de Ginny et, alors qu'ils se plongeaient dans une question existentielle (qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir choisir sur cette table pour leur petit déjeuner ?) Anya, qui les regardait avec curiosité, se décida à leur faire part de ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- Alyssa était en train de me raconter ce qui est arrivé à votre amie Hermione. Je suis désolée pour elle. Aucun adulte ne devrai avoir à subir ce sortilège, et encore moins des enfants ou des adolescents, aussi braves soient-ils. Mais il y a un effet secondaire du sortilège dont on ne vous a apparemment pas parlé, parce que votre amie a l'air d'aller bien. Les gens qui subissent le doloris assez longtemps et assez violemment pour provoquer la réaction qu'elle a enduré souffrent d'une grosse perte de confiance en eux. Et la plupart du temps, on ne fait pas le rapport avec l'agression, parce qu'on ne la découvre que longtemps après. Tout simplement parce que la victime, pour paraître forte, cache son malaise aux autres.  Et un jour, ses proches finissent par comprendre que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. J'ai connu cette situation, expliqua-t-elle. Pas en tant que victime, mais en tant que proche. Et si j'avais su, j'aurais pu l'aider plus tôt. Je ne veux pas vous faire peur, seulement vous prévenir comme j'aurais voulu qu'on me prévienne. Surveillez-la attentivement. A la moindre attitude anormale, cherchez à savoir ce qui ne va pas. Elle aura besoin de votre amitié. J'ai entendu parler de tout ce que vous avez traversé avec elle. Vous le saurez si quelque chose ne va pas.

Sa tirade terminée, elle but une gorgée de son café, les yeux dans le vague, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Puis elle sembla revenir à la réalité, et sourit de nouveaux aux trois adolescents.

- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre le moral à zéro, ne vous tracassez pas trop. Pour parler d'autre chose… Harry, Albus a mentionné hier un groupe de défense contre les forces du mal que vous aviez crée l'an dernier. Est ce que tu pourrais m'en dire plus ? Nous étions pressés, et il n'a pas eu le temps de développer…

Harry, corrigé occasionnellement par Ron et Ginny qui ajoutaient ou rectifiaient des détails, raconta à la sorcière l'épopée de l'Armée de Dumbledore qu'ils avaient monté dans le dos d'Umbridge. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle avait l'air mi-amusée, mi-surprise.

- C'était une entreprise dangereuse et très audacieuse, commenta-t-elle. Mais une démarche ô combien utile et courageuse. Exactement le genre de chose que James aurait fait à ta place…

- C'est ce que m'a dit Sirius l'an dernier. Mais c'était l'idée d'Hermione et Ron. Ils ont tellement insisté que j'ai fini par céder…

- James, Sirius et Remus étaient comme ça aussi. Toujours à fonctionner en groupe. C'est vraiment bizarre, et amusant à la fois, dit-elle a Alyssa, tu ne trouves pas ? Physiquement, Harry, tu ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à ton père lorsqu'il avait le même âge. Mais mentalement, tu es plus proche de lui lorsqu'il avait une vingtaine d'année et qu'il avait subi l'influence de Remus et Sirius (qui n'a pas toujours été bonne, mais qui a parfois servi), puis de Lily. A ton âge, il était beaucoup plus immature. Je suppose que tu as hérité ça de ta mère.

- L'humilité, aussi, ajouta Sirius qui venait d'entrer. Harry ne cherche pas à se faire remarquer en permanence comme James au contraire, comme Lily, il attire les regards, mais il préfèrerais rester dans l'ombre… 

Harry sourit à son parrain. « Je croyais que tu soutiendrais plutôt mon père.

- Ce qui semblerait d'autant plus logique étant donné que tu te comportais comme lui, accusa Anya, moqueuse.

- Oh, mais à ton âge, nous étions des crétins complètement immatures, répondit Sirius à Harry en ignorant Anya. Même si je garde beaucoup de souvenirs précieux de cette époque auxquels je tiens beaucoup, nous avons tous fait des choses dont nous n'étions pas très fier.

- Tu n'as jamais voulu le reconnaître, et James non plus, sourit Anya, feignant le désespoir. Pourtant, Lily, Nelle et moi vous l'avions répété plus d'une fois.

- Des centaines de fois, tu veux dire, corrigea Alyssa.

- Tant que ça ? S'enquit Ginny.

- Oh, oui...

- Alors ça correspond à peu près au nombre de fois où Hermione a sermonné les garçons sur leur travail scolaire...

- Ginny ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Ron en cœur.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle d'un air innocent. C'est la stricte vérité.

Les trois adultes sourirent. La malice de l'adolescente était palpable dans chacune de ses phrases, et ça les amusait beaucoup. Anya, qui découvrait tout juste Harry et ses amis, se prit à trouver à la rouquine une nette ressemblance avec une certaine Lily Evans au même âge… Elle devinait que la jeune fille devait avoir un caractère assez appuyé. Chose primordiale, vitale, même, se souvint-elle, puisqu'elle était le benjamine et la seule fille d'une famille de sept enfants…

Elle reporta ses yeux sur la jeune fille. Elle était occupée à essayer de reconquérir le pot de confiture que son frère lui avait subtilisé. Oui, elle avait définitivement quelque chose de Liliesque. Amusant. Une rouquine, proche du fils de James, qui par ailleurs ressemble à deux gouttes d'eau à son père… _Pfff, tu as trop d'imagination_, se dit-elle. Mais quand même. La coïncidence était intéressante. Elle se promis d'en parler avec quelqu'un à l'occasion. Ça ferait sûrement un bon sujet de conversation avec Molly Weasley. La mère des rouquins lui avait laissé une bonne impression. Elle espérait avoir l'occasion de la connaître un peu.

L'Ordre apparaissait si différent ! Bien sûr, à cause de l'absence de certaines personnes… _Si peu d'entre nous sont encore là aujourd'hui_, songea-t-elle. (NA : _Si peu, si peu d'entre vous sont de retour…_ Oui je sais c du recopiage…)Mais pas seulement. L'organisation était différente, les gens ne partaient pas en mission dans l'urgence et dans la panique… Les sorciers savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils étaient mieux organisés, mieux préparés… Dommage qu'ils soient forcés de rester dans cette horrible maison. Qui avait tout de même gagné en chaleur humaine depuis la dernière –et unique- visite qu'elle y avait faite. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il avait dû en coûter à Sirius de vivre si longtemps ici sans pouvoir sortir… _Seul_…_Sans sortir_… Pendant toute une année !

Anya lui jeta un regard. Il plaisantait avec son filleul. _Il sont tellement attachés l'un à l'autre. _Elle adorait déjà le jeune sorcier qu'elle connaissait à peine. Et puis, Sirius avait l'air tellement heureux à présent…

- Euh… Mme… Mlle…

- C'est Anya, Harry, simplement Anya, » rectifia-t-elle sous le regard moqueur de Sirius. « Arrête, ajouta-t-elle en roulant les yeux à l'intention de ce dernier.

- Il va bien falloir que tu t'y habitue, fit-il remarquer en continuant à sourire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Bah, je m'y suis bien faite une fois, je recommencerai, voilà tout. Tu disais, Harry ?

- Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi l'AD vous intéressait tellement ?

- Et bien… Hier, Dumbledore m'a fait une proposition, que je n'ai pas accepté tout de suite, parce que le voyage et la réunion m'avaient fatiguée, et que j'étais nerveuse à la perspective de la réunion du soir. Mais depuis, j'en ai rediscuté avec lui, Sirius et Remus, et j'ai décidé d'accepter…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Harry sourit de nouveau.

- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression de savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

- Je ne sais pas, dis moi à quoi tu pense… Répondit-elle en rentrant dans son jeu.

- Et bien… Il y a d'abord le fait que Dumbledore vous a sûrement proposé un poste de professeur à Poudlard… Et étant donné qu'à ma connaissance le poste de DCFM est vacant… Ne seriez vous pas la prochaine candidate au poste maudit ?

- Poste maudit ? Elle le regarda d'un air incrédule.

- Oui, confirma Ginny qui avait enfin réussi à récupérer la confiture.

- On l'appelle comme ça parce depuis notre première années, aucun des professeurs qui l'a occupé n'est resté plus d'un an.

- Ah bon. Albus a certainement oublié de me le préciser… Répondit-elle d'un ton détaché qui fit pouffer les autres.

Un peu avant midi, Harry et Ron étaient montés, comme à l'accoutumée, pour rendre visite à Hermione. Ils lui parlèrent d'Anya, et s'aperçurent rapidement qu'ils avaient négligé un petit détail…

- Ron, tu viens bien de me parler de Sirius ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Euh… Je croyais que Sirius était… Enfin… Je me souviens nettement de ce qui s'est passé au ministère l'an dernier… Et, j'ai, euh, cru l'avoir vu le soir de l'attaque, avec les membres de l'Ordre et tout, mais je pensais que c'était un rêve, que j'avais mal vu…

- On… » Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec stupeur. Comment avaient-ils pu oublier de parler à Hermione du retour de Sirius ?

- Hermione, reprit Harry, tu n'as rien rêvé. Sirius était là chez toi, et il est resté à ton chevet la nuit suivante. Il était avec nous aussi quand tu t'es réveillée… Mais il est resté en retrait. Il n'a pas voulu te causer un choc plus important que celui que tu avait déjà subi.

- Mais… Comment est-ce possible ? Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille.

Ils entreprirent de raconter l'histoire de Selena, et les larmes d'Hermione se transformèrent bien vite en un sourire joyeux quand Ron lui décrivit les visages des membres de l'Ordre, anciens et nouveaux, lorsque Sirius avait fait sa réapparition publique.

- Je dois le remercier, dit-elle, redevenue soudain sérieuse. Il a risqué sa vie encore plus que les autres en sortant pour venir nous chercher, mes parents et moi, et…

Des coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent.

- Entrez ! S'exclama le trio à l'unisson.

- Je venais vous cherchez pour le déjeuner, leur dit Sirius en entrant avec le plateau d'Hermione dans les mains.

Les deux garçons partis, la pièce redevint silencieuse. Sirius posa le déjeuner de la jeune fille sur sa table de nuit, puis il s'assit au bord de son lit.

- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit, expliqua-t-il gentiment. Ce n'est rien. C'est mon travail de lutter contre les mangemorts, enfin, en théorie du moins, puisque jusqu'à nouvel ordre je suis de nouveau confiné ici, mais bon… De plus, tu m'as toi-même sauvé la vie il y a trois ans, en m'aidant, avec Harry, à quitter Poudlard. C'est moi qui te suis redevable.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez de nouveau parmi nous, dit-elle avec un faible sourire. Vous auriez dû voir Harry après ce qui s'est passé au ministère… Un vrai zombie. Il était dévasté.

- Je sais. On m'a tout raconté. Mais à présent tout va bien… » Il marqua une pause, avant de reprendre : « Je voulais aussi te dire… Je sais ce que tu traverse. J'ai été dans la même situation que toi. Mais quand on a des amis aussi fidèles et fantastiques que les tiens, on s'en sort. Toujours. Fais-leur confiance. Ils pourrons t'aider. » De nouveau, il s'interrompit. « Ne donne pas à ces pourritures de mangemorts ce qu'ils veulent, » murmura-t-il en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux. « Bat-toi. Ne leur offre pas le plaisir de voir qu'ils ont gagné.

Sur ce, il se leva, et se retourna vers elle avant de sortir.

- Essaye de manger quelque chose.

- Sirius… Merci, articula-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

- De rien. » Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte.

Anya et Selena l'attendaient dans le couloir.

- Tu lui as parl ?

- Oui. C'est une battante. Elle y arrivera, ne t'en fais pas…

- A cet âge, on ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de préoccupations, soupira Selena.

- Non, l'approuva son frère. Malheureusement… Trop de gens volent aux enfants leur innocence.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Anya l'imita, et ils descendirent à leur tour.

Trois jours plus tard, Hermione était sur pied. Elle rejoignit les autres habitants de la maison pour le repas du soir, et chacun fut ravi de la voir de bonne humeur. Visiblement, elle avait gardé le moral, et elle participait activement à la conversation, riant et plaisantant avec les autres.

Toutefois, même si à Grimmauld Place, on s'efforçait de garder une ambiance joyeuse, personne n'était dupe. Les attaques étaient toujours aussi nombreuses, et beaucoup n'avaient pas la chance d'Hermione. Le cinquième jour, ils apprirent en lisant la gazette du sorcier qu'une élève de Pouffsouffle de troisième année était morte avec toute sa famille. Le père de la jeune fille était un sorcier, sa mère une moldue, et elle travaillait à St Mangouste… Ils apprirent le soir que Remus avait fait partie de la brigade chargée d'intervenir sur le site… Trop tard. Ce qui expliquait la pâleur du sorcier lorsqu'il était rentré. Il n'avait parlé à personne, et était directement monté dans sa chambre, qu'il n'avait pas quittée de la soirée. Sirius était finalement monté pour tenter de le convaincre d'avaler quelque chose il était resté plus d'une heure avec son ami, avant d'être rejoint par Nelys qui l'avait relayé. Aucun des adolescents n'avait insisté pour tenter d'obtenir des informations ils étaient tristes et inquiets, mais personne n'en parlait, et ils ne voulaient pas raviver des images douloureuses aux adultes.

Cette soirée fut silencieuse et morose. Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de service pendant la nuit se couchèrent tôt. Harry et Ron souhaitèrent une bonne nuit aux deux filles, puis Hermione suivit Ginny dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient. Elles se couchèrent en silence, et si la rouquine s'endormit rapidement, Hermione resta éveillée, comme toutes les nuits depuis l'attaque, jusqu'à deux ou trois heures du matin.

Aux environs de trois heures et demies, Ginny, qui avait le sommeil plutôt léger, fut réveillée par un bruit qu'elle ne parvint tout d'abord pas à analyser. Encore à moitié endormie, elle s'assit doucement dans son lit, et s'aperçut en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione que la jeune fille se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. La benjamine de la famille Weasley reconnut alors le son qu'elle avait entendu : un sanglot étouffé.

C'était la troisième nuit que les deux filles passaient dans la même pièce, et la troisième fois que Ginny se réveillait pour découvrir une Hermione paniquée, qui pleurait dans son sommeil et qui marmonnait des phrases décousues à propos de l'attaque.

Elle se leva sans bruit, et s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Hermione. Puis elle posa une main sur son épaule, et elle la secoua doucement.

- Aaaaaah ! LACHEZ MOI !!! Hurla soudain Hermione en se redressant d'un coup, faisant sursauter Ginny.  

- Du calme, murmura-t-elle en calmant les battements de son cœur. C'est moi, Hermione, ce n'étais qu'un cauchemar. Tout va bien.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, puis elle se souvint qu'un sort de silence y était apposé toutes les nuits, comme à toutes les chambres, pour éviter que les va et vient dans le couloir ne réveillent les dormeurs.  Elle reporta son attention sur Hermione, qui avait fermé les yeux et respirait bruyamment pour tenter de se calmer. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, et tenta de sourire.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillée. Ce n'est rien. Juste un cauchemar, comme tu l'as dit. C'est fini maintenant. Recouche-toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit, murmura Ginny sans grande conviction en regagnant son lit.

Mais elle ne se rendormit pas. Trois nuits. Trois nuits que ça durait. Et probablement plus que ça. De violents cauchemars… Des traces de pleurs quand elle sortait de sa chambre… Et pourtant, elle semblait tellement normale quand elle était avec les autres ! Tout le monde pensait qu'elle allait bien, et elle semblait même se remettre particulièrement rapidement…

_Trop_ rapidement. Ginny comprenait à présent ce qu'Anya avait dit. Perte de confiance en soi, que la victime cherchait à cacher à tout prix… Il fallait qu'elle le dise à quelqu'un. Mais à qui ? Harry ? Ron ? Peut être, mais pas tout de suite. Ils n'avaient pas le sang froid nécessaire pour chercher à lui faire comprendre les choses avec tact. C'étaient eux qui devraient parler avec Hermione, Ginny en était persuadée, mais ils devaient au préalable préparer ce qu'ils allaient dire. Puis elle pensa soudain à sa mère. La voilà, la solution ! La personne qui l'écouterai et qui pourrait les aider à comprendre quoi faire ! Elle se promit de lui en parler le plus tôt possible.

Mais le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, personne n'était là. Il était pourtant dix heures. Ginny découvrit une note sur la table de la cuisine qui indiquait que sa mère était allée faire des courses.

Mme Weasley ne rentra qu'à midi, des paquets plein les bras. Elle semblait étrangement distante elle n'entendit ni Sirius, ni Ginny. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur sa fille, elle lui tendit plusieurs paquets d'un air absent. La jeune fille les posa sur la table, puis les ouvrit afin d'aider sa mère à en ranger le contenu. Elle eut la surprise de constater que les quatre sacs étaient bourrés de chocolat.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sirius, qui étaient très intrigués par l'attitude de Mme Weasley, se figèrent en découvrant le chocolat. Pourquoi en avoir ramené une telle quantit ? Quelque chose clochait vraiment avec la mère de Ron, à moins que…

« Les détraqueurs… » souffla Sirius. « Molly, que s'est-il pass ? Ils ont fini par honorer leur véritable allégeance, c'est ça ? »

- Azkaban… Rencontré Dumbledore ce matin… C'est lui qui m'a mise au courant…Tout le monde est sorti. C'est le chaos… On ne sait plus où donner de la tête…

- Maman ! S'exclama Ron. Calme toi, s'il te plaît !

Mme Weasley leva les yeux vers son fils, puis elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Excusez-moi… Je suis encore sous le choc… C'est terrible… Les… détraqueurs… ont quitté Azkaban. Ils ont… Ils ont rejoint… les rangs… des…des mangemorts…

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les cinq autres en cœur.

- Mon Dieu… murmura Sirius. Dumbledore le craignait… Il avait avertit Fudge. Il l'avait prévenu… Quel idiot.

Au même moment, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Remus, Selena et Dumbledore entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce.

- Je suppose que vous connaissez tous la nouvelle ? Leur dit ce dernier de son habituelle voix calme et neutre.

- Oui, répondit Sirius pour les autres. Molly vient juste de nous l'annoncer.

- Mes amis, soupira Dumbledore, les cent soixante-cinq détraqueurs d'Azkaban ont quitté la prison hier soir, en entraînant avec eux la totalité des prisonniers. Nous avons pu en retrouver quelques uns, mais bon nombre manquent à l'appel. Nous nous retrouvons donc avec plus de mangemorts contre nous, et associés aux détraqueurs. Cependant, la réaction du ministère est en train de changer. L'un des départements est actuellement en train de rassembler les sorciers volontaires capables de lutter contre les mangemorts, et de les associer aux équipes déjà existantes. Comme Anya, des aurors sont envoyés de l'étranger pour combattre la menace que représente Voldemort. Dans une ou deux semaines, nos effectifs seront considérablement grossis, et nous serons réellement à même de protéger la population. En attendant… Nous devons tenir seuls. Sirius, je suppose que Selena vous a déjà parl ? Bien, dit-il en voyant l'intéressé acquiescer. Dès cet après midi, j'aimerais que vous rejoigniez les équipes actuellement sur le terrain. Je sais que vous avez assez vu de détraqueurs pour le reste de votre vie, mais vous savez les combattre. Je ne peux plus vous obliger à rester ici pour votre propre sécurit votre expérience et vos capacités seraient bien plus utiles dehors…

- Vous voulez dire… Rejoindre les autres ? Combattre les mangemorts à nouveau ? » Sirius ne semblait pas y croire. Il avait dû en rêver pendant toute l'année précédente.

« Oui. Vous avez été, et vous êtes toujours, l'un des meilleurs aurors de votre génération.

- Je l'ai été, soupira à son tour Sirius. Mais je ne le suis plus. Je n'ai pas peur de retourner me battre. Bien au contraire. J'ai affronté assez de mangemorts pour ne plus appréhender les duels. Mais je crois que vous mettez trop d'espoir en moi. Vous avez été honnête je le serais aussi : Je ne veux pas vous décevoir. Mais j'ai peur que ce soit le cas.

- Sirius, dit Selena avec douceur. Tu es toujours le même. Le jeune auror si sûr de lui qui faisais équipe avec James et Remus ne t'as jamais quitté, tu m'entends ? Jamais. Les détraqueurs d'Azkaban n'ont pas pu atteindre cette partie de toi.

- Patmol, mon vieil ami, reprit Remus, aujourd'hui il est temps pour toi de reprendre en main ton destin. Tu dois redevenir toi-même. Les détraqueurs ne t'ont pas brisé. Nous avons besoin de toi… Tu as toujours été de nature optimiste. On t'a volé quatorze ans de ta vie. Il est temps pour toi de recommencer à vivre.

Sirius les regarda lentement un à un. Leurs visages ne reflétaient nulle trace de pitié, comme il l'avait craint seulement de la confiance, une profonde et inébranlable confiance. Chacun d'entre eux l'aurait suivi n'importe où. Il le savait à présent.

- Je n'ai jamais rien pu vous refuser, à l'un comme à l'autre, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Te voilà de retour, commenta Selena. Je préfère ça.

- Parfait, dit Dumbledore. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Vous prendrez la direction de l'équipe n°7. Ils sont à Halburry en ce moment même. Remus, votre équipe est là-bas aussi. Sauf urgence, retrouvez moi tous les deux à 5 heures ce soir. Sirius, Remus vous indiquera où.

- Bien, répondit Sirius. Ils se leva, et attrapa sa cape rouge.

- Personne d'autre que les membres de l'Ordre ne doit vous reconnaître, avertit Dumbledore. Faites attention.

- Je le sais.

Avant de partir avec Remus et Selena, il se retourna vers Harry. L'adolescent lui sourit. Sirius était heureux, et ça lui suffisait. Bien sûr, il serait inquiet de le savoir dehors face aux mangemorts et aux détraqueurs, mais c'était nécessaire. Et il savait que rester les bras croisés lorsqu'on sait pouvoir être utile était pire que tout.

- Bonne chance, lui dit-il simplement.

- A ce soir, répondit Sirius, une fois de plus impressionné par son filleul.

Il rabattit le capuchon de sa cape, le fixa à l'aide de sa baguette, et suivit Remus et Selena dans le hall. Il poussa la porte et sortit. Dehors, le soleil brillait, indifférent au drame qui se jouait dans le monde des sorciers.

NA : voili voilou ! Je crois bien que c'est le plus long des chapitres pour l'instant… ça vous a plu ? Laissez une ptite review…


End file.
